


Senza macchia

by BlackFool



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crack Relationships, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackFool/pseuds/BlackFool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le persone ferite dovrebbero avere la possibilità di ricominciare. Se lo meritano. Ce lo meritiamo.<br/>Ma ecco il punto. Lei non è più ferita.<br/>Lui l'ha guarita, il suo tocco l'ha resa di nuovo bianca. L'ha resa...Biancaneve.<br/>Intanto il dolore mette radici dentro di me, più a fondo, con più forza. L'ho già detto, il dolore mi rende la persona che sono. Mi rende Brontolo.<br/>Lo vedi? Alla fine, abbiamo trovato tutti e due quella cosa unica che ci rende completi.<br/>Anche se non completi insieme.<br/>*<br/>Guardo David e penso: lui mi troverà sempre.<br/>E quando non vorrò essere trovata? E i silenzi che non vorrò condividere, e le parole che vorrò tenere per me? Non mi sta chiedendo troppo, no. Solo tutto quello che sono, ogni singolo pensiero che attraversa la mia mente, ogni più piccolo solletico dell'anima.<br/>E' questo che fa la gente innamorata. E' questo che credevo di volere.<br/>E' questo che voglio, naturalmente.<br/>Solo, mi chiedo...<br/>Il Vero Amore è davvero senza macchia?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cambiamenti

I. Cambiamenti

 

Detesto vivere a palazzo.

E quando detesto qualcosa, generalmente, non sono di buon umore.

Quando poi quel qualcosa si prolunga per un tempo indefinito, divento di umore pessimo.

Gongolo dice che non c'è differenza, che sono tale e quale a quando vivevamo nella miniera. Ma cosa può saperne lui, che giuggiola per un nonnulla e si sveglia alla mattina con un sorriso largo così tra orecchio e orecchio. Io sono quello che sono.

E' vero, c'è stato un tempo in cui mi chiamavano Sognolo, e in quel tempo guardavo al mondo con fiducia e credevo di poter fare qualsiasi cosa: se potevo sognarlo, potevo averlo. Qualcosa deve essere andato storto alla mia nascita, non so, forse c'entra il fatto che il mio uovo si è schiuso prima del previsto. Ora sono rientrato in carreggiata. Ora vedo la vita – la mia, quella degli altri – come dovrebbe essere. E so che sognare non basta per ottenere. Sorridere troppo è un buon modo per invitare la vita a colpirti nei denti. Nel dubbio, lo faccio il meno possibile.

D'accordo, la vita a palazzo non migliora il mio umore, e forse non avrei dovuto acconsentire a trasferirci qui. La verità è che, quando Biancaneve e Azzurro ci hanno chiesto di servire nella guardia reale, lì per lì non me la sono sentita di dire di no. La guerra contro la Regina Cattiva è stata lunga e logorante, avevamo bisogno di un premio. Qualcosa che ci ricordasse che avevamo lottato per cambiare le nostre vite e quelle degli altri. Le cose non possono tornare come erano prima, dopo una guerra. Alcuni pezzi di te sono andati persi strada facendo, versati con il sangue e lasciati indietro con le persone che non ci sono più - il primo sorso di ogni boccale sarà sempre alla memoria di Svicolo, ma il tempo non torna indietro. Le ferite non si cancellano. Quello che siamo oggi non sarà mai quello che siamo stati.

E allora ho pensato: va bene, adattiamoci a questa nuova vita. Lontani dalle miniere, lontani da quello che dovrebbe essere il destino di un nano. In mezzo agli umani, dividendone gli oneri e gli onori, adeguando la nostra vita semplice alla loro, dannatamente complicata. Facciamolo per lei, per starle accanto. Perché quando ce l'ha chiesto i suoi occhi verdi erano grandi e trasparenti, spaventati come quelli di una bambina. Perché dice che ha bisogno di noi, per intraprendere il difficile cammino di regina. Perché ci ha chiesto di non lasciarla sola, e adesso più che mai vuole avere accanto la sua famiglia.

Facciamolo perché le abbiamo promesso che saremo al suo fianco. Sempre.

Tecnicamente, siamo alsuo fianco molto spesso. Seduti intorno a una tavola rotonda, teniamo consigli di guerra, consigli politici, consigli su consigli. Ci riuniamo con gli altri alfieri delle loro Maestà Azzurre – una lupa mannara con il mantello rosso, la sua vecchia che fa la calza, un grillo palloso, un falegname con un accento atroce e un ragazzino di legno - e tutto quello che facciamo è discutere allo sfinimento. Mi accapiglio spesso e volentieri con il nanerottolo verde, vorrebbe tutte le cose fatte in maniera pulita. Certo, accapigliarsi per due come noi è solo un modo di dire: io non ho un pelo intesta, e lui...bleah, non mi è mai interessato controllare cosa cresca sulla capoccia verde di un grillo. Ma insomma, avete capito il concetto.

Neve presiede queste sedute, ascolta tutti con serietà. Valuta i nostri pensieri, e quando alla fine prende una decisione lo fa in modo tale che sembra abbia assorbito il meglio di ognuno di noi dentro di sé. Sarà una grande regnante, ed è già chiaro chi tra lei e il suo futuro marito porta i pantaloni. Lui è un ragazzo in gamba, per carità. Niente male con la spada. Ma è lei che ha le redini, del trono, della coppia, di ogni situazione.

E' lei ad essere speciale.

Mi ricordo la prima notte in cui ci siamo conosciuti. L'ho vista in lacrime, mentre si allontanava dal palazzo di re George. Io l'avevo liberata dalla cella e lei mi aveva salvato la vita. Avreste dovuto vederla, la forza con cui aveva minacciato le guardie di mandare a fuoco le stalle in cui ci trovavamo se non mi avessero lasciato andare. E solo poche ore dopo la trovavo a strascicare i piedi sul sentiero, spezzata a metà, soltanto l'ombra della ragazza che avevo incontrato poco prima.

Anche io e i miei fratelli eravamo spezzati, quella notte. Avevamo perso Svicolo, eravamo solo in sette adesso. Biancaneve era sul nostro stessosentiero, era persa e triste. Mi è venuto spontaneo prenderle la mano e portarla con me...

...con noi. A casa. A riempire il vuoto lasciato dal nostro fratello morto.

Ma Biancaneve non è tipo da accontentarsi. Si è presa molto di più.

 

Anche oggi, ci ha mandati a chiamare. Ogni volta che lo fa noi corriamo, come animaletti ammaestrati.

«Credo che i più la chiamino amicizia, fratello.»

Dotto mi sorride, aggiustandosi gli occhiali sul naso. La mia bocca si torce in una smorfia.

«Come vuoi» mormoro, e i miei passi risuonano più pesanti nei corridoi. Indovinate un po'? Detesto anche i corridoi. Sono spaventosamente alti, quando ci cammino l'eco del mio respiro si trasforma nel rantolo di un orso che muore di fame.

Be', io sono un nano, gente. Mi piace avere un soffitto basso e roccioso sulla mia grossa testa pelata. Mi fa sentire sicuro. Tutta questa mania di grandezza mi spiazza. Non è cosa mia.

I miei fratelli sembrano a loro agio, comunque. L'unica cosa che importa, per loro, è che Biancaneve li ha mandati a chiamare. Vuole vederci per un affare urgente, della massima importanza, che non potrebbe assolutamente sbrigare senza di noi.

«Strano,sembra che sbrighi molte cose senza di noi, ultimamente» borbotto di nuovo.

«E' impegnata con i-i...itchù!» Eolo e il suo dannato raffreddore perenne. Si asciuga il naso con la manica. «I preparativi. Dobbiamo capirla.»

«Io l'avrei aiutata volentieri!» cinguetta Mammolo, rigirando uno di quei fiorellini che gli piacciono tanto tra le dita. «Ci saranno così tante decorazioni, e il salone sarà pieno di fiori!»

Alla sola menzione di quelle quintalate di polline, Eolo starnutisce di nuovo. Sulla mia nuca.

«Sta' un po' attento, fratello!» mi tolgo il cappellaccio e lo scuoto nell'aria. Come se servisse a qualcosa. Chi lo indossa più, adesso? Me lo caccio in tasca con un grugnito.

«I preparativi saranno finiti molto presto» Gongolo batte le mani, e ci manca poco che saltelli sul posto. «Ci credete? Il matrimonio èdomani!»

Sbuffo attraverso le narici, e il suono si spande tutto intorno come se un drago con il mal di stomaco dormisse nel fondo del corridoio. «Odio i matrimoni.»

Cucciolo mi guarda con i suoi grandi occhioni, e si stringe nelle spalle. Come a dire: c'è qualcosa che non odii? Pisolo invece non commenta, se non con un sonoro sbadiglio. Da quando siamo diventati guardie di palazzo, ha ancora più sonno del solito.

Ecco,siamo davanti alla porta di Biancaneve. Impegnato com'ero in questa deliziosa conversazione,non me ne ero accorto.

Entriamo nelle stanze, e non c'è nessuno ad accoglierci. Nemmeno un servitore, una cameriera. Solo una voce che emerge da dietro un paravento intagliato – uno dei mobili che Geppetto ha regalato agli Azzurro per le nozze imminenti.

«Solo un momento e sono pronta! Chiudete gli occhi.»

Nemmeno a dirlo, i miei fratelli ubbidiscono senza fiatare. Io incrocio le braccia al petto.

«Finiscila con i giochetti, sorella» sbotto. «Sei una quasi regina, comportati da persona matura.»

Una risata, da dietro il pannello di legno. «Chiudi gli occhi anche tu, Brontolo. Oppure la tua quasi-regina ti taglia le provviste di birra.»

La ragazza ha degli argomenti convincenti dalla sua. Serro gli occhi.

...ma uno lo apro, appena un po'. Giusto perché detesto le sorprese.

E quando lei esce da quel paravento quasi volteggiando, in un abito di piume che danzano nell'aria a ogni suo minimo movimento, sembra un cigno. Un fiocco di neve. Qualcosa di leggero e inafferrabile.

Ride, e mi afferra il polso. «Ecco qualcuno che resterà sobrio per le prossime due settimane! Lo sapevo che avresti sbirciato.»

Devo costringermi a dire qualcosa adesso. Devo.

Invece resto a bocca appena dischiusa, con un'espressione idiota che non riesco a togliermi dalla faccia. Biancaneve mi guarda con dolcezza – troppa. Lascia la stretta sul mio braccio. Si rivolge agli altri.

«Potete aprire gli occhi.»

Le loro espressioni sono ancora più imbambolate della mia. Lei sembra compiaciuta. Va da Cucciolo, e gentilmente, con la mano guantata di raso, gli fa chiudere la mascella. «Che ne pensate?» sorride.

Dotto si asciuga una lacrima sotto le lenti. «Davvero stupenda.»

«Neve, sei incantevole!» squittisce Mammolo.

«Sembri così felice!» saltella Gongolo.

«Be-etciù!-ellissima!» starnutisce Eolo.

Pisolo si stropiccia le palpebre con i pugni. «Un sogno!»

Cucciolo ha i lucciconi,così si limita ad abbracciarla. Subito, i miei fratelli si uniscono all'abbraccio, e Biancaneve li ricambia con calore.

Io li guardo, e penso...

...a nulla.

Lei alza gli occhi su di me.

«E tu, Brontolo? Non dici niente?»

Che sciocca, sa già che qualsiasi cosa dirò non sarà piacevole.

Allora decido di sorprenderla.

«Dico che sei splendida.»

Il nodo alla gola non mi consente di dire di più. Ma sorrido. Il migliore sorriso che possa improvvisare uno che non è molto allenato a farne.

Gli occhi di Neve si dilatano. Verdi come una foglia. Verdi come la foresta in cui si è nascosta per tanto tempo. Verdi come uno smeraldo, di quelli che ho scavato per tutta una vita. Non quelli limpidi, lavorati, sfaccettati. Quelli grezzi, che non hanno ancora perso niente di sé, che sono belli proprio perché possono ancora essere tutto.

Abbozza ad un sorriso. Esita un attimo,prima di tendermi la mano.

Ed io la prendo. Ma non mi unisco all'abbraccio collettivo.

Invece, stringo le sue dita per un momento, prima di lasciarle andare.

Adesso tutto mi è chiaro.

Nessuno di noi è perso.Sappiamo bene qual è la nostra strada. La sua è quella della perfetta felicità. La mia...la nostra...è quella di osservarla da lontano, e togliere gli ostacoli su questa strada, passo dopo passo.

E' vero, a volte non mi sento al mio posto qui, a palazzo.

Ma dopo tutto, il mio posto è quello in cui mi trovo oggi, no? Domani mi sposterò e avrò un altro posto. Domani cambierà tutto.

Domani Neve sposerà Azzurro.

E io...? Io cambierò pelle, troverò un modo per sopravvivere di nuovo. Dopo la prima volta ci fai l'abitudine.

Qualcuno una volta mi ha detto che l'amore ci dà speranza. Ma non è vero. L'amore ci dà soltanto ferite. Le ferite però aiutano a rafforzare la pelle, a cambiare, a diventare nuovi noi stessi.

Il mio sentiero è quello del cambiamento. E domani, mentre lei sposa il suo Vero Amore, io la guarderò con un sorriso che nessuno ha mai visto sulle labbra diBrontolo. Perché i nani non sono capaci di amare, e questo nano vuole soltanto restare un passo dietro di lei, per proteggere la sua felicità.


	2. Una mano nella nebbia

II. Una mano nella nebbia

Johanna sta riponendo il vestito nel baule, mentre siedo di fronte alla toletta e mi guardo nello specchio. L'acconciatura si sta distruggendo, un tappeto di fiorellini bianchi è steso ai miei piedi. Premurosa come sempre, Red mi aiuta a togliere gli ultimi che mi sono rimasti impigliati nei capelli, e a sciogliere le ciocche sulla camicia da notte.  
«Allora, come ti senti?»   
Sorrido allo specchio. Un sorriso stanco, che conosco.  
«Bene.»  
«Soltanto bene?» ride Red, riavviandomi i capelli dietro le orecchie e sporgendosi sulla mia spalla. Porta la guancia accanto alla mia tempia e guarda i nostri volti nel riflesso. «Non è esattamente quello che mi aspetto di sentire da una futura sposa!» I suoi occhi chiari traboccano di allegria sotto il cappuccio rosso, ed io lo so che è felice per me, di cuore. Cara, cara Red.   
«Sono solo un po' stanca» ammetto, e stringo la sua mano che è poggiata sulla mia spalla. «Ci sono state così tante cose da preparare negli ultimi mesi, non ci siamo fermati nemmeno un momento.»  
La mia amica sorride, comprensiva. «Avrete tutto il tempo di recuperare, tu e James. Da domani in poi l'unica cosa che importa davvero sarete voi due.»  
Già.  
Chiudo gli occhi per qualche istante. Sono davvero stanca. Voglio soltanto che la cerimonia sia finita, e con essa il banchetto che seguirà. Voglio poggiare la testa sul cuscino e riposare. Riposare davvero, come da tanto tempo non faccio più.  
Da quando mi sono risvegliata dalla maledizione del sonno, non riesco a dormire una notte di fila.   
Pensavo che fosse normale, durante la guerra. I miei giorni erano pieni di pensieri, strategie, pianificazioni. C'erano le battaglie e le morti, la frustrazione, la rabbia. C'era un dolore immenso, e la sensazione che se avessimo perso avremmo perduto per sempre anche noi stessi – non c'era da meravigliarsi che fossi tormentata dagli incubi.  
Eppure, c'è stata una notte in cui il fuoco non mi ha bruciato la mente, una sola notte in cui ho potuto chiudere gli occhi serena. E' stato così tanto tempo fa che sembra appartenere ad un'altra vita. Ma adesso, se chiudo gli occhi, lo sento. Quella vita mi apparteneva più di quella che sto vivendo ora.

*

Neve si svegliò di colpo, gli occhi sbarrati, il respiro corto. Si passò le mani sulle braccia, come ad assicurarsi di essere tornata indietro tutta intera. Le tenebre la avvolgevano, ma il tatto non mentiva. Sì, era qui. Salva. Una brezza fresca le accarezzava il viso, lo stormire delle fronde era una carezza gentile. Era al sicuro, adesso.  
«Ha l'aria di essere stato un gran brutto incubo.»  
La voce accanto a lei era bassa, calda. Era un tono così gentile che la tranquillizzò subito. Una parte di sé ricordava che non era qui da sola. Brontolo era accanto a lei, come sempre.  
Erano partiti da due giorni, lasciando David e gli altri all'accampamento vicino al confine. Gli eserciti di re George e di Regina, uniti, battevano le campagne alla loro ricerca, promettendo taglie e minacciando la morte a chiunque li avesse aiutati. Contro due nemici così potenti, lei e Azzurro non potevano sperare di fare nulla senza un piccolo aiuto magico.  
Turchina era accorsa prontamente al loro richiamo, e aveva suggerito loro di andare alla ricerca del Piffero, uno strumento che le antichissime creature della foresta suonavano per incantare la volontà delle piante e degli uomini. Con il Piffero avrebbero potuto convertire i nemici in alleati, e attirare l'attenzione delle folle per sobillare la rivolta.  
Il manufatto magico era custodito fin dall'alba dei tempi dal Grande Principe della Foresta, signore della Natura e delle forze che l'abitavano. Determinata a supplicarlo di concederle l'uso del Piffero per rovesciare i due tiranni, Neve era partita alla sua ricerca – sola, per non rischiare la vita di nessuno dei suoi pochi, fedeli compagni. David avrebbe voluto seguirla, ma sapevano entrambi che era meglio che almeno uno di loro rimanesse con il gruppo, come guida, in caso di attacchi nemici.  
Persuadere Brontolo a non andare con lei, invece, non era stato proprio possibile. Una lama in più ti farà comodo, sorella, aveva detto. Quello stupido brontolone dal cuore d'oro non aveva accettato un no come risposta. Alla fine, erano partiti insieme.   
Neve indovinò i lineamenti dell'amico nel buio. Erano così decisi da trasparire nell'oscurità.  
«Non è niente di cui preoccuparsi.» Fu soddisfatta di sé, era riuscita a tenere la voce ferma. Gli sorrise, sperando che potesse almeno intravedere quel gesto e tranquillizzarsi. L'ultima cosa che voleva era allarmare il suo compagno di viaggio.  
Gli occhi chiari di Brontolo si misero nei suoi, e seppe che non l'aveva ingannato nemmeno un momento.  
«Hai spesso questi incubi, ultimamente.»  
«E' la tensione. Passeranno, quando riavremo ciò che è nostro.»  
«Dovresti parlarne alla Fata Turchina. Forse lei saprà come aiutarti.»   
C'era sempre una specie di grugnito che emergeva nella sua voce, quando accennava a Turchina. Neve non conosceva nel dettaglio i loro trascorsi, ma sapeva che se le aveva consigliato di rivolgersi alla fata che tanto detestava Brontolo doveva davvero essere molto preoccupato.  
Purtroppo, la magia delle fate non era un'opzione praticabile. Turchina aveva già dato il suo responso a riguardo, e non era stato incoraggiante.   
Le dita raggiunsero la sua guancia ispida di barba, la sfiorarono appena. «Non è niente, davvero. Torna a dormire.»  
«Smettila di fare l'orgogliosa e...»  
Biancaneve sussultò. Brontolo le aveva toccato l'avambraccio. Una stretta gentile, che però bruciava come il fuoco. Lei si scostò, lui la lasciò andare.  
«Sei ferita?»  
«Io...» Non ricordava di essersi graffiata con nessun arbusto, durante la marcia del giorno precedente, e il dolore sembrava più esteso di quello che un semplice graffio avrebbe potuto procurare.  
Il nano ravvivò le braci del focolare che aveva riscaldato il loro accampamento improvvisato nella foresta. Ci volle un po' perché le fiamme attecchissero, ma quando produssero luce sufficiente Brontolo la spinse ad arrotolare la manica, per scoprire il braccio.  
Due larghe chiazze rosso vivo le macchiavano la pelle, ed erano formate da bolle rigonfie che probabilmente causavano buona parte del dolore.  
Bruciature.  
Aveva sognato di nuovo la stanza infuocata in cui la sua anima era rimasta prigioniera durante la maledizione del sonno, e questa volta ne aveva portato un marchio con sé, nel mondo reale.  
«Come accidenti hai fatto a farti queste?»  
Neve abbassò lo sguardo. «Non lo so.»  
Mentiva, e il nano lo capì. Ma non prese a brontolare come avrebbe fatto di solito.   
«Vieni. Dobbiamo curarle.»  
La prese per mano, lasciando l'accampamento incustodito nonostante le proteste dell'amica, per portarla al fiume che scorreva poco lontano. Le fece immergere il braccio nell'acqua fredda, per limitare i danni della scottatura, e quando giudicò che l'abluzione fosse sufficiente prese dalla scarsella preparata dalla vedova Lucas una pomata di arnica, che applicò con attenzione alle scottature. Durante tutte quelle operazioni, non le domandò nulla; ma quando il bendaggio del braccio fu ultimato con alcune strisce di tessuto del loro equipaggiamento, mise nei suoi due occhi esigenti.  
«E adesso vuoi dirmi che diamine sta succedendo?»  
Neve non rispose. Ricordò le parole di David. Passerà, vedrai. Non è reale, sono solo incubi. Ricordò il fastidio con cui le aveva accolte, e il pentimento che quest'emozione le aveva provocato. David si preoccupava per lei, cercava di aiutarla nell'unico modo che conosceva. Non era colpa sua se quel modo non riusciva a darle pace.  
Deglutì a vuoto. Anche Brontolo si preoccupava per lei, e non meritava di essere allontanato con una scusa. Lui era stato al suo fianco quando nessun altro c'era. Le aveva dato una casa, l'aveva accolta tra i suoi fratelli. Era l'amico più caro che avesse al mondo.  
Così, gli raccontò di quello che aveva provato dopo aver morso la mela avvelenata. Gli disse cosa accadeva dentro di lei mentre loro, là fuori, la credevano morta, e l'avevano rinchiusa nella bara di cristallo. Gli disse della stanza infuocata dentro cui la sua anima si dimenava, impotente, della sensazione che la sua fine fosse imminente, della paura che fosse lunga e dolorosa fino ai limiti della sopportazione.   
«A volte, credo che questo sogno sia una punizione.»  
Le parole uscirono spontanee, e fu come aver sputato un pezzo di vetro fermo in gola. Fecero male, mentre uscivano. Ma si sentì infinitamente meglio.  
Non l'aveva mai detto a nessuno. Nemmeno a David.  
Il viso del nano si inclinò leggermente verso la spalla, per studiarla. «Adesso stai dando i numeri, sorella. Una punizione per cosa? Tu non hai fatto niente.»  
«Invece sì. Se avessi mantenuto il segreto di Regina, ora non ci sarebbe una guerra, tutto sarebbe ancora al suo posto e voi, i miei amici, non sareste coinvolti in tutto questo...»  
Quando già il controllo sull'emozione era perso e le parole iniziavano a tremarle in piccoli singhiozzi sulle labbra, Brontolo accennò ad un sorriso.   
«...e io sarei carne per vermi» completò.  
Era una cosa rara, che sorridesse. Così tanto che Neve per un momento ne restò spiazzata.  
«Cosa vuoi dire?»  
«Voglio dire che forse te lo sei dimenticato, sorella, ma io ti devo la vita. Ti ricordi quando ci siamo incontrati, nelle prigioni di re George?»  
La giovane donna si strinse nelle spalle. Certo, non l'avrebbe mai dimenticata, quella notte. Aveva perso David, e proprio quando era più sola e smarrita era apparsa quella mano nella nebbia, a stringere la sua.  
«Ce l'avresti fatta benissimo anche senza di me», disse.  
«Non è vero. Mi avrebbero ucciso insieme a Svicolo.» Ci fu un piccolo sussulto di dolore nella voce del nano, ma si spense di nuovo in quel sorriso raro e prezioso. «Se una pazza non avesse minacciato di mandare a fuoco tutto quanto, non sarei qui.»  
Di riflesso all'espressione dell'amico, Neve sorrise a sua volta.  
«Volevo solo fare scena. Non sarebbe bastata una spada a tagliare quella tua testaccia dura.»  
«Dovevo sospettarlo. Sei sempre stata la regina dei melodrammi.»  
«Devo pur competere con il re dei testoni, in qualche modo.»  
Risero, sommessamente. Mentre la tenebra iniziava a stemperarsi nel grigiore dell'alba, Brontolo tornò serio, e disse qualcosa che Neve non avrebbe più scordato.  
«Quelle fiamme sono il tuo senso di colpa. Forse non devi combatterle. Forse devi accettarle come parte di te. Allora smetteranno di bruciare.»  
Rimase a guardarlo, mentre si alzava e si spolverava i calzoni all'altezza delle ginocchia. Ricordò cosa le aveva detto quando Neve voleva prendere la pozione di Tremotino, per dimenticare David.   
Io ho bisogno del mio dolore. Per quanto faccia schifo, mi rende ciò che sono. Mi rende Brontolo.  
Avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo forte, e non sapeva se fosse per consolare se stessa o lui.   
Ma non importava, comunque. Quando Brontolo le porse la mano nel grigiore, Neve la prese e la strinse nella propria.   
Era una nuova alba, e lei non era sola. Non lo era mai, quando Brontolo era al suo fianco.

*

«...Neve?»  
Apro gli occhi di colpo.   
«Mi sono...addormentata?»  
E' stato solo un attimo. Mi sembra sia durato in eterno.  
Red mi guarda preoccupata al riflesso dello specchio. Mi accarezza la guancia.  
«Sei davvero molto stanca. Hai bisogno di riposare.»   
Anche Johanna è accanto a me, e mi guarda con la stessa aria leggermente angosciata che mi riserva Red. Ringrazio di cuore la mia cameriera, e la congedo. Ma quando la mia amica fa per seguirla, stringo forte la sua mano guantata di rosso.  
«Puoi restare con me? Ti prego.»  
Ho paura. Non so di cosa. Forse rivedrò le fiamme. O forse rivivrò quel viaggio lontano mesi ormai, nella foresta incantata. La cosa che più mi spaventa è che non so quale delle due prospettive sia più terribile.  
Red annuisce, comprensiva. Cerca di farmi parlare d'altro, mentre siamo sdraiate al buio nel grande letto, ma ogni commento sui fiori che addobberanno la sala, il vestito, le portate del banchetto mi provoca un brivido. Lei legge il mio disagio, e siccome non riesce a strapparmi dal mio languore ci si accomoda in silenzio, quietamente, per farmi sentire che non sono sola.  
Non so per quanto tempo restiamo senza parlare.  
«Red?»  
La sua risposta non tarda nemmeno un momento.  
«Sì?»  
«Se un giorno facessi la cosa sbagliata, tu mi staresti accanto comunque?»  
«Che razze di domande sono, Neve?» La sua mano stringe la mia. «Io ho ucciso Peter» sussurra «e tu sei rimasta con me nonostante tutto. Qualsiasi cosa tu faccia, io non ti abbandonerò mai.»  
Inghiotto un fiotto di lacrime, e penso: e se di dicessi che non so se voglio più tutto questo? Se ti dicessi che non capisco più il mio cuore, e non so distinguere le illusioni da quello che provo davvero? Cosa mi diresti, se ti confessassi che la notte prima del mio matrimonio da favola con l'uomo perfetto io sto rimpiangendo i pochi momenti di serenità che mi ha dato l'uomo più imperfetto del mondo?  
Ricordo il suo sguardo questo pomeriggio, quando ho mostrato ai ragazzi il vestito. Brontolo mi ha preso la mano, e poi l'ha lasciata. Mi ha fatto male, quel suo modo di guardarmi come se volesse lasciarmi andare.  
Non voglio che lui mi lasci andare...  
Credevo di averne passate davvero tante, e che nulla ormai potesse cogliermi impreparata. Sono stata una principessa, e poi una fuggitiva. Ho rubato per vivere, contrattato con i troll, formato una famiglia con i nani, stretto patti con l'Oscuro e combattuto due eserciti con la sola forza che mi dava la convinzione di essere nel giusto, e la volontà di riavere ciò che mi apparteneva di diritto. La mia definizione di impossibile è molto, molto particolare.  
Eppure, stanotte mi trovo di fronte ad un bivio, e scegliere mi sembra impossibile. Quel tipo di impossibile, quello che non ho ancora mai potuto abbattere.  
Ho paura di chiudere gli occhi e sognare il fuoco. Brontolo aveva ragione: è il mio senso di colpa, e so per certo che stanotte tornerà a tormentarmi.  
Nel dormiveglia che mi ha avvolta, sento già il calore delle fiamme...  
...e d'improvviso la vedo.  
Una mano che appare nel fumo e stringe la mia per darmi forza. Una mano che promette di condurmi a casa.  
Quella mano c'era, sempre. Durante la guerra, e dopo. Ogni volta che mi sentivo sprofondare, mi riportava a galla.  
All'inizio era solo l'eco di un dubbio. Ma a mano a mano che le ore iniziano ad esaurirsi, non posso fare a meno di vedere con chiarezza la situazione in cui mi sono cacciata.   
Mia madre diceva sempre che fare la cosa giusta significa seguire il sentiero più difficile, ma io non so onestamente quale tra i due lo sia. Vivere per sempre una bugia, o distruggere tutto quello che ho costruito fino ad ora con la verità?


	3. Come l'acqua

III. Come l'acqua

Cammino nervosa per i corridoi, reggendo una candela in mano. I miei passi sono silenziosi, ma le guardie di turno li sentono comunque e mi rivolgono un inchino un po' nervoso. Se la futura regina si aggira per il palazzo a quest'ora tarda, deve esserci qualcosa di tremendamente sbagliato.  
Sono fortunata che non ci siano i ragazzi di ronda, questa notte.  
La verità è che ho bisogno d'aria, per potermi schiarire le idee. Ho dormito molto poco e molto male, e queste ore infinite non passano mai.  
Sono scivolata via in silenzio dal letto che dividevo con Red. Spero di cuore che non si svegli.  
L'adoro, e le confesserei qualsiasi segreto...ma non posso raccontarle qualcosa che io stessa non riesco a capire. Ho bisogno di mettere ordine tra i miei pensieri, essere certa che tutto questo non sia solo una via di fuga che la mia mente ha costruito per allontanare la preoccupazione e la responsabilità.  
Dicono sia normale che gli sposi abbiano ripensamenti, poco prima delle nozze.  
Credevo che questo non fosse possibile per chi possiede il Vero Amore.  
Perché è questo che dividiamo io e David. Non è vero? Quante volte abbiamo rischiato uno per l'altra, compiuto follie, messo le nostre stesse vite a repentaglio. Se non fosse stato un sentimento puro e senza macchia, lui non avrebbe potuto svegliarmi dalla maledizione del sonno. Sarei rimasta nella stanza infuocata per sempre, morta per il resto del mondo, terribilmente viva in un inferno senza fine.  
Dico poche parole alla guardia che presiede la porta che dà sui giardini. Sembra perplesso, ma mi ubbidisce senza troppe storie, schiudendomi l'accesso al mio piccolo angolo di pace. Lo ringrazio, con un sorriso. E quando chiude il cancello di nuovo alle mie spalle inspiro a pieni polmoni quella brezza che sa di confortante solitudine.  
Vorrei che ci fossero più fiori. Ma fa freddo, è già autunno. Poggio la candela, mi stringo le braccia al petto e proseguo nel buio trapunto di stelle. Non c'è luna, questa notte. Sono così brillanti sopra di me, tutte queste stelle. Chissà cosa mi stanno dicendo.  
Forse che dovrei mettere a tacere tutti questi dubbi senza senso, sposare il mio Principe Azzurro e chiudere la mia storia con un lieto fine. Come tutti si aspettano che io faccia. Come io stessa credevo...come io stessa voglio.  
Non posso.  
Mi sento soffocare.   
Non posso farlo.  
Per me stessa. Non posso tradire quello che provo in questo modo. Non è giusto per me, né per David. Perché per quanto strano, per quanto assurdo possa sembrare, questo sentimento che mi destabilizza così tanto non è inventato. Non è nato ieri, e non morirà domani, soltanto pronunciando dei voti di fronte alla corte.  
E Brontolo? Cosa penserebbe, se gli dicessi che sto valutando di mandare all'aria tutto per...  
No, così non va. Devo riflettere lucidamente.  
Mi appoggio con i gomiti alla balconata di marmo. E' fredda a sufficienza da schiarirmi la testa.  
David. Concentriamoci su di lui.  
E' l'uomo più affascinante che abbia mai incontrato. E' onesto, leale, e carismatico. E' integerrimo, forte d'animo, cavalleresco...è perfetto. Sinceramente perfetto. E mi ama così tanto. Lo vedo nell'espressione del suo volto quando mi incontra, nel modo in cui mi tiene stretta. Ricordo la sua espressione di stravolta gioia quando mi ha risvegliata con il suo bacio. Ogni volta che lo guardo penso: lui mi troverà sempre.   
E quando non vorrò essere trovata? E i silenzi che non vorrò condividere, e le parole che vorrò tenere per me? David non mi chiede troppo, no. Solo tutto quello che sono, ogni singolo pensiero che attraversa la mia mente, ogni più piccolo solletico dell'anima. E' questo che fa la gente innamorata, no? Condivide tutto. Passa il tempo a spiegare, a parlare, a confessare.  
Poi c'è una persona, una sola persona che mi guarda e sa chi sono, senza chiedere. Sa cosa penso senza insistere. Mi accetta, con le mie debolezze, con i miei momenti di sbandamento verso l'ombra. Ce ne sono stati altri, dopo che la pozione per dimenticare mi aveva resa irriconoscibile dalla solita me stessa. Ci sono stati giorni, durante la guerra, in cui avrei voluto lasciar vincere il male, quello fuori e quello dentro di me. Però mi bastava incrociare gli occhi di Brontolo, vedere la sua determinazione, perché la mia ne fosse alimentata come una torcia che prende fuoco da un'altra.  
Quei suoi grandi occhi azzurri. E' lì che cerca di nascondere il bambino che ha dentro, come fosse un tesoro da tenere al sicuro dai malintenzionati. Ho imparato a conoscere quegli occhi. Ho imparato ad amare il suo tono di rimprovero: pensa di essere un duro, invece è chiaro come il sole che ha un animo gentile. Un cuore come il suo non si riesce a celare dietro le parole amare.   
Mi ha detto che una volta era un sognatore. Fatico a vederlo in quei panni. Lo preferisco adesso. C'è qualcosa di profondamente triste in lui, ma è proprio questa la sua forza. E' ciò che alimenta la sua grande dignità.  
Quando guardo negli occhi di Azzurro, vedo il mio riflesso. Lui è bello, coraggioso, gentile. E' Puramente Perfetto. Il sentimento che condividiamo è senza macchia...  
...come una spada. Come un oggetto freddo e inanimato.   
Le cose sono senza macchia. Le persone no.  
Le persone sono vive, e combattono con tenacia anche quando i loro sogni sono morti. E sì, un po' d'anima si è putrefatta in rancore, ma quella rabbia è diventata una forza inarrestabile, una voglia di vivere incontenibile, un sovrumano amor proprio. Dal dolore, Brontolo ha creato bellezza. Anche se la tiene gelosamente nascosta, come quella di un diamante grezzo che cela la sua luce.  
Sprofondo il viso nelle braccia. Come ha fatto a mettere radici così profonde dentro di me, senza che me ne rendessi conto? 

 

*

 

Turchina aveva detto loro che per incontrare il Grande Principe della Foresta avrebbero dovuto recarsi, all'alba o al tramonto, al crocevia dei quattro elementi. Quando, stizzito, Brontolo le aveva chiesto indicazioni più precise, la fata si era limitata a dire che se non avessero trovato il luogo da soli il Principe non si sarebbe mostrato.   
Dopo aver, come suo costume, brontolato per tutta la mattina, il nano ora fischiettava quel ritornello che tanto spesso intonava in miniera con i suoi fratelli. A Neve non dispiaceva. La musica scandiva il ritmo dei suoi passi e la teneva ancorata al reale, impedendole di pensare agli incubi che avevano iniziato a intaccare anche il mondo della veglia. La fasciatura era ancora intorno al suo braccio, e ogni volta che sfregava sull'ustione ricordava che c'era qualcosa di spezzato, in lei. Qualcosa che avrebbe dovuto sistemare, in qualche modo. Ma se nemmeno la magia poteva aiutarla, cosa avrebbe potuto?  
Non si accorse che Brontolo l'aveva preceduta. Seguiva la sua schiena senza nemmeno realizzare che lo stava facendo. Non notò che l'aria si era fatta più umida e densa intorno a loro, e non vide i tronchi dei salici rossi che si curvavano e intrecciavano tra loro, a formare un arco vegetale sulle loro teste.   
«Figlio di un...»1  
Solo l'imprecazione dell'amico la strappò dai suoi pensieri. Brontolo era sempre stato più basso di lei...ma non così tanto. E continuava a sprofondare.  
Lo afferrò per braccio, cercando di piantarsi bene sui piedi per aiutarlo a risollevarsi. Fece forza sui talloni, ma si accorse che anche le proprie suole iniziavano ad affondare.  
«E' una stramaledetta palude» grugnì il nano, sforzandosi di liberare uno stivale dalla stretta del fango. Come a confermare la deduzione, il fondo limaccioso sotto i suoi piedi gorgogliò in una grossa bolla, che una volta scoppiata mandò un odore pestilenziale. Entrambi tossirono, ma nel momento in cui lo sfrigolio nell'aria si trasformò in una fiammata improvvisa Brontolo si gettò addosso a Neve, per ripararla con la propria schiena.   
Rovinarono entrambi nel fango, ammantandosi di melma; scoprirono, per fortuna, che la polla in cui erano caduti non era particolarmente profonda.   
«Hai deciso di uccidermi?» sbuffò Neve, tentando di scostarsi di dosso il massiccio amico.  
«Grazie, Brontolo, per avermi evitato di finire arrosto!» Il nano si tolse il cappellaccio lordo di fango, e si passò una mano sul viso per ripulirlo dalla melma. Il risultato fu che si ridusse ad un mascherone ancora più mostruoso, tanto che Neve dovette serrare forte le labbra per non scoppiare a ridere.  
«Non è divertente» borbottò Brontolo, cercando di tirarsi di nuovo in piedi. Le tese la mano perché facesse altrettanto. «E non è che tu sia uno spettacolo, al momento.»  
«Sai, hai talento come mostro di palude!» lo punzecchiò Neve, solo per il gusto di vedere le sue sopracciglia aggrottarsi e i suoi occhi azzurri fulminarla. «E il fango dona alla tua pelata. Dovresti farci un pensiero.»  
Brontolo fece per replicare, quando un nuovo scoppio alle sue spalle lo interruppe. Le fiamme sembravano generarsi da sole nell'aria, e bruciavano per diversi secondi prima di svanire. La loro transitorietà non le rendeva meno pericolose, comunque.   
A Biancaneve passò la voglia di ridere, tutto d'un tratto. Quei piccoli fuochi le riportarono alla mente l'incendio più esigente dell'incubo.  
La mano di Brontolo strinse la sua.   
«Dobbiamo andarcene di qui.»  
Il nano si voltò e fece per trascinarla con sé sulla strada da cui erano venuti, quando si trovarono di fronte ad uno spettacolo inatteso.  
Sotto l'arco formato dai tronchi flessuosi dei due salici si era accesa una fiammata più grande delle altre, che sfrigolava a mezz'aria, sbarrando loro il passaggio. Attesero, ma la fiamma non si spense. Al contrario, sembrò farsi più bianca, più intensa.  
E dalla fiamma si sprigionò una voce, che riecheggiò nella landa con la forza di un vento furioso.   
«Chi siete? E cosa vi porta qui?»  
Il braccio di Brontolo si parò davanti a Biancaneve, armato del piccone.  
«Chi accidenti sei tu» replicò il nano «Mostrati, codardo.»  
Senza staccare gli occhi dalla fiamma biancastra, Neve saggiò il fango tra i polpastrelli.  
«Il crocevia degli elementi» mormorò. Erano tutti riuniti in quel luogo. La terra e l'acqua si fondevano in un tutt'uno fangoso, e dall'aria carica di strani vapori si generava il fuoco.   
Poggiò una mano sul braccio armato del nano, chiedendogli in silenzio di abbassare il piccone.   
Brontolo digrignò i denti. «Non mi piace. Non mi piace per niente.»  
«Fidati di me.»  
Non disse altro, e non ce ne fu bisogno. Seppure con riluttanza, Brontolo la lasciò passare.  
«Grande Principe della Foresta» mormorò Neve, avanzando verso la fiamma con le braccia lievemente aperte e i palmi bene in mostra. «Mi chiamo Biancaneve, e sono qui per chiedere il tuo aiuto.»  
Nell'atmosfera greve di vapore sulfureo, così intenso da distorcere perfino i contorni del paesaggio, la fiamma si attenuò. In trasparenza, iniziò a rivelare una sagoma più definita.   
L'ultimo alone biancastro si dissolse, sfrigolando. E ciò che ne emerse aveva tutta l'aria di essere un grande cervo rosso.   
In realtà, il suo palco era molto più ampio e diramato di quanto le corna di un comune cervo, per quanto possente, avrebbero mai potuto essere. Il suo incedere era elegante, estremamente dignitoso, di una grazia incomparabile. Nessun principe umano sarebbe stato capace di muoversi con tanta intensa nobiltà. Sotto i suoi zoccoli, là dove li appoggiava, l'erba secca della palude rinverdiva d'improvviso, e piccoli fiori colorati nascevano come per accompagnare la sua strada con un tappeto di bellezza.  
«Biancaneve» disse il cervo, senza che il muso fosse scosso dal benché minimo movimento. Aveva occhi così grandi e così neri che sembravano trascinarla direttamente dentro la propria mente. «Figlia di Re Leopold e della Regina Eva. Quale aiuto vuoi dalla Foresta?»  
Brontolo era avanzato a sufficienza da stringerle il polso. Con un cenno, le indicò le figure che avevano iniziato a delinearsi nell'aria tremula. Altri cervi, di aspetto più comune rispetto al Grande Principe, ma anche lepri, tassi, puzzole, e altri piccoli animali che normalmente si nascondevano nei cespugli al minimo fruscio. Gli uccelli, dai pettirossi gonfi per il freddo ai corvi dai becchi minacciosi, si erano appollaiati su rami e arbusti tutto intorno, formando una piccola guarnigione di sentinelle nervose. In presenza del loro Principe, ognuna di quelle creature fragili si sentiva forte abbastanza da circondare gli umani. La loro presenza non appariva affatto rassicurante.  
«Tutto questo mi piace sempre di meno» mormorò Brontolo, cupo.  
Neve lo ignorò. Dominò la tensione che le tendeva i muscoli, e disse:  
«Sono qui per supplicarvi di poter usare il Piffero Magico.»   
A quelle parole, un frullio minaccioso d'ali e un pestare nervoso di zampe invasero l'aria. La giovane donna cercò di ignorarlo, e proseguì:  
«Il mio scopo è rovesciare due regnanti ingiusti, che opprimono i loro sudditi con la paura e la sofferenza. Senza il vostro aiuto, il mio popolo non troverà mai il coraggio di ribellarsi ai tiranni. Vi prego, per tutto ciò che è sacro...»  
«E chi salirà al trono, quando i tiranni saranno rovesciati?»  
Ancora una volta, le parole del cervo non ebbero suono. Le aveva scritte nella sua mente, attraverso quegli occhi color pece.  
Con l'orgoglio a malapena trattenuto nella voce, Biancaneve disse: «Io.»  
«Cosa ti renderebbe migliore dei tiranni?»  
«Quello che ho imparato nella mia vita. Gli insegnamenti dei miei genitori, un re e una regina magnanimi, che hanno sempre governato con equità e giustizia. Le lezioni dei miei amici» il viso si torse appena verso Brontolo «che mi hanno insegnato a rispettare e amare qualunque creatura diversa da me, che sia magica o meno. E ciò che ho appreso dai miei nemici.»  
«Ovvero?»  
Per qualche motivo, Neve sentì che quest'ultima risposta era particolarmente importante. Si umettò le labbra, prima di affermare:  
«Che l'amore è forza, e l'assenza di esso può portare alla follia e alla malvagità. Finché avrò amore nel mio cuore, saprò essere la regina di cui la mia gente ha bisogno.»  
Ci fu un silenzio, formicolante di becchi che grattavano tra loro, unghie che ticchettavano sui rami, piccoli denti a malapena digrignati. Il cervo abbassò lievemente il capo, come per poterla guardare meglio.  
«Vieni qui, Biancaneve, figlia di Leopold ed Eva.»   
Allora, Neve si volse verso Brontolo. Lo guardò negli occhi, e lui accennò a un no silenzioso.   
Liberò il polso dalla sua stretta, e gli prese la mano. Senza bisogno di parole, gli disse andrà bene.  
Lentamente, si allontanò dal nano; ma sentì il suo sguardo addosso ad ogni passo, e questo le diede forza.   
Quando si trovò soltanto a un palmo dal cervo, Biancaneve represse un brivido. Quell'essere antico e potente era l'anima stessa della Natura, e le stava di fronte in tutta la sua magnificenza, pronto a giudicarla. Non ebbe bisogno di darle istruzioni: la principessa sapeva cosa fare.  
Alzò le dita, lentamente. Il cervo piegò il capo in avanti, il suo palco di corna oscillò intorno a lei, ma senza farle del male. La testa dell'animale andò incontro alla sua mano. E gli occhi neri si chiusero per un momento infinito, che sembrò rubare tutti i rumori intorno. Il frullio d'ali. Il ticchettio di zoccoli. L'arricciarsi di nasi frementi. Il respiro di Brontolo e quello di Biancaneve. Tutto si dissolse in quei pochi momenti, fino a che il Grande Principe della Foresta non riaprì le palpebre.   
«La tua anima non è trasparente. I tuoi sogni sono impuri.»  
Biancaneve si sentì vacillare. Ma strinse forte i denti, e non distolse la mano dalla testa del cervo. «Sono gli strascichi di una maledizione. Qualcosa di passeggero. Non hanno a che fare con quello che sono.»  
In quell'attimo si accorse di aver parlato come David.   
«Per accedere al Piffero Magico, devi andare a recuperarlo nel mondo onirico. Ma se i tuoi sogni sono una trappola piena di fuoco, la tua anima è incatenata nel mondo delle cose pesanti, e non c'è speranza che si innalzi. Mi dispiace. Non posso darti il nostro aiuto.»  
Il cervo fece un passo indietro, e un altro, ritirando la provvisoria primavera con sé e lasciando il terreno brullo. Tutta la sua corte di piccoli animali iniziò a disperdersi, sparendo negli anfratti del terreno, nella macchia di arbusti, nel fogliame.  
«No! Ti prego...» Le ginocchia le tremavano. Per colpa sua, per colpa delle fiamme che le macchiavano l'anima, la loro unica possibilità di salvezza si stava sgretolando. «Ho davvero bisogno di te...non posso farcela senza il tuo aiuto! Ti prego! Farò quello che vuoi...»  
«Neve.» Brontolo la sorresse proprio quando stava incespicando nel fango. Le sue braccia la tennero in piedi. «E' tardi. Se n'è andato.»  
Sì, il Grande Principe se ne era andato, e Neve non poteva accettare di aver fallito. E per colpa di Regina, ancora una volta. Per gli effetti collaterali di quella maledizione a cui l'aveva costretta, come se il suo odio fosse una malattia di cui non poteva liberarsi, e che la rendeva impura perfino agli occhi dello spirito della Natura...  
E se Brontolo avesse avuto ragione? Se quell'odio ormai fosse stato parte di lei? Forse il suo cuore era nero, adesso, per l'atro rancore della sua matrigna e la consapevolezza di averlo provocato con le proprie azioni...  
Ma quando già le lacrime di rabbia avevano iniziato a bruciarle negli occhi, qualcosa le riportò speranza. Una vista inaspettata.  
Di tutto il corteo che aveva seguito il Principe nella foresta, un cerbiatto era rimasto indietro. Somigliava al maestoso cervo, eccetto per un dettaglio. Una striscia bianca gli nasceva sulla fronte, attraversava il dorso e finiva in una piccola coda candida. I suoi occhi erano acquosi, e ancora ingenui. Niente a che vedere con lo sguardo ipnotico dello Spirito della Natura.  
«Non piangere. Non tutto è perduto.»   
Brontolo grugnì. «Ecco un altro dannato cervo telepatico.»  
Il cerbiatto gli rivolse appena un'occhiata curiosa, prima di proseguire.  
«Esiste una fonte, dicono che protegga da tutti i mali. Dovrete attraversare la palude e scalare la rupe, la troverete in un boschetto di betulle. La sua acqua è filtrata dai quarzi di montagna...se riuscirai ad addormentarti in quelle acque, principessa, i tuoi sogni saranno salvi dal fuoco, e potrai accedere al mondo onirico per prendere il Piffero Magico.»  
«Addormentarmi? Nell'acqua?»   
Il cerbiatto annuì.  
«Dovrai farlo, se vuoi cacciare il male dalla tua anima. Almeno per il tempo che ti servirà ad avere-»  
«Bambi.»  
La voce del Grande Principe schioccò come una frusta nell'aria vibrante della palude.   
Il cerbiatto drizzò le orecchie. I suoi occhi mormorarono: «Buona fortuna», prima che voltasse loro la coda e si affrettasse a raggiungere il padre, la cui figura imponente ancora tremolava in lontananza.  
Neve rimase a guardarli entrambi mentre sparivano all'orizzonte. Solo quando se ne furono andati, si rese conto di avere ancora le braccia di Brontolo strette intorno alle proprie, e le mani aggrappate alla sua giubba. Anche il nano dovette realizzare solo in quel momento, perché – cosa rara, per lui – arrossì. Fu comunque molto bravo a celare quell'improvviso imbarazzo dietro un cipiglio scuro.   
«Ho già detto che tutta questa faccenda non mi piace?»  
Nonostante tutto, Biancaneve sorrise.

*

Il dannatissimo letto è una distesa di chiodi. Che gli hanno fatto? E' come se tutta la foresta di rovi intorno al palazzo di Malefica avesse deciso di trasferirsi dentro al mio materasso. Mi alzo molto prima di quanto dovrei. Il mio turno di guardia comincia all'alba. L'ho chiesto io, di averlo a quell'ora. Il matrimonio sarà nel pomeriggio, ho bisogno di tenermi occupato fino all'ultimo.   
E' anche una necessità, comunque. E' adesso che temiamo di più un possibile attacco di Regina. Una mossa disperata prima del matrimonio, per mandare all'aria tutto. Come ho detto, dobbiamo eliminare ogni possibile ostacolo dalla strada di Neve e Azzurro.   
Tutto deve essere perfetto. Perché loro lo sono.  
Mi trascino fuori dalle coperte che mi torturano, mi vesto, mi lavo la faccia per togliere gli ultimi residui di questa maledetta notte dalle palpebre. L'idea iniziale è andare a fare compagnia alle guardie di turno, ma poi ci ripenso. Non sono esattamente in vena di chiacchiere.   
Allora mi ritrovo a passeggiare per i bastioni, senza un meta precisa. Saluto i ragazzi di turno con un cenno del capo, ma la mia espressione deve essere più che sufficiente a tenermeli lontani senza che facciano troppe domande.   
Guardo nel buio, e penso. A tutto, a niente. A lei, che è tutto. A noi due, che non siamo niente.   
Non so quando è iniziato. Quello che provo, dico. E' cresciuto così lentamente che quando sono stato in grado di vederlo era già impossibile da negare. Bossy mi ha detto che noi nani non possiamo amare: cominciano ad esserci un po' troppe eccezioni a questa regole per i miei gusti.   
A meno che questo non sia amore. A meno che non sia soltanto un altro sogno.  
Ma io non sono più quello che sogna. E questo nodo nel petto non è il mio cuore normale. E' qualcosa di più...ed è qualcosa che esiste. Qualcosa che sento per la Neve smarrita che ha bisogno di protezione. Per la Neve forte e indipendente, che maneggia la spada come un uomo e non ha paura di andare a riprendersi quello che è suo. Per la principessina viziata che alle volte emerge ancora in lei. Per la grande sovrana che sta per diventare, giusta, saggia. Per ogni momento di debolezza e per ogni fiamma di determinazione che ho visto in fiorirle nel petto e illuminarle gli occhi verdi.   
Mi fermo in un angolo buio della rocca, nei dintorni del giardino. Mi siedo con la schiena contro la balaustra – dopo quelle lenzuola infernali, i sassi sono i benvenuti – e pianto gli occhi nel cielo.  
Le stelle sono fredde. Crudeli. Mi hanno sempre messo a disagio. Mi ricordano quella notte, sulla collina, una vita fa. Io, Nova, le lucciole che invadevano l'aria come sogni scesi sulla terra. Sogni destinati a svanire con l'alba.  
Ormai non fa più male. E' soltanto una cicatrice che pulsa, alle volte, per ricordarmi chi sono. Ne ho di nuove, più fresche, che bruciano e mi permettono di dimenticare questa, più antica.  
Vado fiero delle mie cicatrici. Hanno forgiato il nano che sono oggi.  
Anche Biancaneve è stata ferita, e non una volta sola. L'ho incontrata nel momento in cui era più debole, e ho pensato: ci somigliamo, noi due. Prendermi cura di lei è un po' rimediare al mio stesso male. Non pensavo fosse pericoloso, per me...dicono che l'amore ti completa, e non puoi essere completo con qualcosa che ti somiglia, no? Puoi solo aggiungere a te stesso. Questo, pensavo.  
Ma ecco il punto, la grande differenza che ci porta a due estremi di un baratro. Neve non mi somiglia più. Perché non è più ferita.  
James l'ha guarita, il suo tocco l'ha resa di nuovo bianca. L'ha resa...Biancaneve.  
Al pensiero del bacio che l'ha risvegliata dalla maledizione del sonno, il dolore mette radici dentro di me, più a fondo, con più forza. Ma non importa. Come dico sempre, questo mi rende la persona che sono. Mi rende Brontolo.  
Alla fine, abbiamo trovato tutti e due quella cosa unica che ci rende completi, Biancaneve ed io. Anche se non completi insieme.  
E sarebbe una follia anche solo pensarlo. Tutti noi abbiamo combattuto per mettere lei e Azzurro sul trono. Ho giurato a James lealtà eterna. E' un bravo ragazzo, sarà un buon marito. Un buon re. Neve non mi guarderà mai con gli stessi occhi che ha per lui.  
Da ex-sognatore, ho imparato una cosa. Non importa che tu li abbia banditi per sempre dalla tua vita: se hai dato spago anche solo una volta ad uno di loro, questi impiccioni di sogni tornano a cercarti, ti perseguitano, non ti lasciano in pace, non importa quante volte dici loro di no e chiudi la porta. Torneranno ancora e ancora, a ricordarti chi eri e a farti rimpiangere chi non sarai mai.  
Vorrei schiacciare questo sogno, come una mosca. So che devo farlo. E il motivo è semplice.  
Il sogno di Neve è già realtà.   
Quel sogno non sono io.

*

Brontolo era abituato alla fatica; ma quella delle braccia, che ripetono lo stesso movimento con il piccone ancora e ancora. La fatica delle gambe è un'altra cosa, e il nano non ci mise molto a scoprire che non gli piaceva granché. Eppure, non c'era altro modo per arrivare alla fonte che Bambi aveva descritto loro, se non scarpinare, scarpinare, scarpinare ancora.   
Brontolo e Biancaneve camminarono cautamente attraverso la palude, sostenendosi a vicenda ogni volta che cadevano. All'ennesimo fuoco che si accese all'improvviso, rischiando di mandare in fiamme i capelli neri di Neve, il nano prese l'amica per mano. A quel modo avrebbe potuto tirarla in salvo al primo segnale di pericolo.  
Come scusa era ottima, e la sua coscienza non sospettò nulla.   
Scalare la rupe, a confronto di quella traversata in un dannatissimo mare di sostanze puzzolenti e infiammabili, sarebbe stato un gioco da ragazzi. Lì sì che la forza delle braccia di un nano poteva tornare utile. Una volta giunti alle pendici della parete rocciosa, Brontolo legò un'estremità della corda alla propria vita, e l'altra a quella della sua compagna di viaggio. «Per sicurezza», le disse, «e se sarai stanca potrò sorreggerti.»  
Qualcosa si torse nel suo petto quando lei gli rispose con un sorrisetto di sfida. «Chi ti dice che non sarò io a trascinarti lassù in cima?»  
E dannazione, lo trascinò davvero. O quasi. Certo, la costituzione quanto meno solida del nano impediva alla ragazza di scalare portandosi sulle spalle il suo peso morto; diverse volte, però, Brontolo si ritrovò a guardare in alto, dove la corda tirava e la risata di Neve si faceva strada nel respiro affannato.   
«Sicuro di non volermi sorreggere?»   
«Silenzio. Non parlo con la suola dei tuoi stivali.»  
«Allora sali su e parlami faccia a faccia. Coraggio. Posso aspettarti, avevo giusto bisogno di una sosta!»  
Stringendo parole irripetibili tra le labbra, Brontolo inspirò forte e riprese a scalare – maledetti appoggi, riusciva a controllare bene quelli delle mani ma non era altrettanto abile a trovarne di adatti per i piedi.  
Alla fine, Neve lo batté con tanto anticipo da avere il tempo di legare la corda ad uno sperone di roccia, e sporgersi a guardarlo dall'alto con espressione ridente.  
«Se me lo chiedi per favore, ti aiuto a salire.»  
«Mph» fu la risposta del nano. Non perché non avesse niente di più bellicoso da replicare, tutt'altro. E' che il fiato non gli bastava nemmeno per un'altra sillaba.  
Biancaneve dovette scambiarlo per un ti prego, aiutami, perché afferrò la corda a due mani, si puntellò con il piede su un sasso e tirò con quanta energia le era rimasta per   
aiutarlo a issarsi sulla sommità della rupe. Alla fine, Brontolo riuscì a trascinarsi sull'altopiano, e si accorse di non aver mai amato l'orizzontalità come in quel momento.  
Una mano gentile gli si posò sulla sua schiena, che si gonfiava rapidamente per le avide sorsate d'aria che prendeva.  
«Stai bene?» mormorò Biancaneve.  
«Certo...» il nano inalò di nuovo, il petto gli bruciava forte «Sto per sputare un polmone, ma a parte questo va tutto alla grande.»  
Se lei sorrise, Brontolo non se ne accorse. Ma quella mano non lasciò la sua schiena fino a che il respiro non tornò regolare, e il bruciore scemò lentamente. Allora, la sua compagna di viaggio lo aiutò a rimettersi in piedi, e sciolse la corda che li teneva legati, per riporla di nuovo nella sacca da viaggio. Fece un cenno verso il boschetto di betulle che si stagliava di fronte a loro: il gorgogliare della fonte si sentiva fin da quella distanza, ma nel rossore del tramonto Brontolo riuscì a vedere soltanto quelle che sembravano le rovine di un antico santuario. Una volta di marmo, sorretta da quattro colonne candide su cui si arrampicavano con uguale avidità sterpaglie e fiori.  
Quando furono vicini abbastanza da riconoscere il riverbero dello specchio d'acqua, un raggio di sole arancione colpì la superficie della fonte. E qualcosa di magico accadde.  
Bambi aveva detto che l'acqua di quella sorgente era filtrata da quarzi di montagna. Ciò che non aveva spiegato loro, era che i quarzi ricoprivano parte del fondo e delle pareti della polla, e incrostavano anche la riva: una volta che il raggio di sole morente li colpì, i cristalli riverberarono la luce, specchiandola nuovamente sull'acqua e attraverso essa. I riflessi danzarono sulle colonne bianche del tempio, intrecciandosi, disperdendosi, rincorrendosi ancora. Non c'era da meravigliarsi che qualcuno avesse voluto costruire un santuario in quel luogo. Quell'esplosione di luce era uno spettacolo che faceva bene all'anima.  
«La fonte che protegge da tutti i mali» mormorò Biancaneve, pensierosa.  
Brontolo si volse a guardarla. La luce giocava anche sul suo volto, proiettandovi ombre che ne modificavano leggermente i lineamenti. «Non ti resta che schiacciare un pisolino, e il gioco è fatto.»  
Lei accennò ad un sorriso amaro. «Io e il sonno abbiamo un passato un po' burrascoso.»  
«Andiamo, non c'è niente di cui avere paura. La fonte protegge, non fa del male. E poi ci sono io con te.»  
Biancaneve mise due occhi ansiosi nei suoi. «Non potrai seguirmi nel mondo onirico, però.»  
Sentì lo stomaco torcersi. Lei aveva paura, e lui non poteva fare nulla per farla stare meglio. Le prese la mano, intrecciò le dita alle sue. «Te la caverai. Te la cavi sempre. E io sarò qui al tuo risveglio.»  
Come c'era stato al momento in cui Azzurro l'aveva destata con un bacio dalla maledizione del sonno. Quando aveva trovato Biancaneve stesa a terra vicino a quelle stalle, priva di respiro, Brontolo si era maledetto mille volte per averla lasciata andare da sola all'incontro con Regina. Aveva fatto voto di non ripetere lo stesso errore, mai più. Era pronto a vegliarla per sempre in un bara di cristallo, quando la credeva morta. Dopo un'esperienza del genere, osservarla dormire con la certezza che avrebbe aperto di nuovo gli occhi per guardarlo era molto più di un piacere: era un vero e proprio dono.  
Tolsero gli stivali, i mantelli, e nient'altro. Neve fu la prima a mettere i piedi nell'acqua. Era fredda – glielo fece sapere con un'esclamazione soffocata - e nonostante questo i giochi di luce sembravano invitarla a proseguire, avvolgendola, abbracciandola. Al centro della polla, dove gorgogliava la sorgente, il livello dell'acqua le arrivava poco più su della vita.   
Un tremito ingiustificato prese le gambe di Brontolo, quando Neve si voltò verso di lui e gli tese la mano per chiedergli di raggiungerla. Per la seconda volta durante quella strana giornata, il nano sentì la punta delle orecchie in fiamme. Per fortuna, erano arrossate già al naturale.  
Con espressione esageratamente accigliata, saggiò l'acqua. La sua temperatura non lo turbava più di tanto, ma nuotare non era un'occupazione in cui eccelleva. Che bisogno avevano i nani di imparare a nuotare, nelle miniere?   
Per fortuna, non avrebbe avuto bisogno di quell'abilità. L'acqua che gli lambiva il petto lo rendeva nervoso, ma quando si accorse che non sarebbe salita ancora iniziò a rilassarsi.   
«Sei certo di volerlo fare?»  
Rivolse a Neve un'occhiata scettica. «A meno che tu non voglia provare l'ebbrezza dell'affogamento, direi che non c'è altro modo.»  
Gli occhi verdi si rivolsero al cielo. «Tu sì che sai come non far pesare un favore.»  
«Non c'è di che, è sempre un piacere.» Sorrise. Amava quelle piccole schermaglie tra loro. «E adesso vogliamo procedere? Altrimenti faremo l'alba, e mi piacerebbe poter recuperare un po' di sonno dopo che avrai preso il dannato Piffero Magico.»  
«Giuro che lo suonerò soltanto per farti tacere» replicò Neve, ma era un sorriso divertito a stenderle le labbra.   
Ci fu un po' di imbarazzo, all'inizio. Non che il contatto fisico fosse qualcosa di nuovo, per loro. La loro amicizia era iniziata tenendosi per mano, e gli abbracci, da parte di un tipo espansivo come Neve, erano un'abitudine a cui il più schivo Brontolo si era arreso da tempo. Tuttavia, sorreggerla mentre galleggiava sul pelo dell'acqua aveva tutto un altro senso di intimità. Neve non aveva peso, nell'acqua, ma attraverso la stoffa fradicia Brontolo poteva avvertire il calore del suo corpo tra le proprie braccia. Vederla così abbandonata, con la testa riversa all'indietro e gli occhi chiusi, mosse in lui un senso di tenerezza inaspettato, e qualcos'altro che non seppe definire, simile a un morso alla gola.  
«Stai dormendo?»  
Ci volle un attimo, prima che arrivasse la risposta. «Come faccio, se me lo chiedi ogni cinque minuti?»  
I riflessi aranciati erano scemati lentamente, nella bruma che aveva seguito il tramonto. Ora il chiarore della luna faceva risplendere i cristalli in modo sommesso, come se il loro canto glorioso di poco prima si fosse ridotto a un sussurro. Ma era un sussurro piacevole, che cullava l'anima di Brontolo come una carezza.   
«Non ci saranno le fiamme, questa volta.»  
Ancora, Neve non aprì gli occhi. «Faresti una cosa per me?»  
Qualsiasi.  
La risposta salì troppo rapidamente alle labbra, dove riuscì a bloccarla per tempo. «Tu prova a chiedere.»  
«Canta.»  
Cantare, per i nani, era una questione pratica. Si accompagnavano con la voce per scandire il ritmo della marcia verso la miniera o dei colpi del piccone, e alle volte quelle canzoni poco poetiche diventavano ancora peggiori nelle serate trascorse alla taverna, quando venivano innaffiate di birra e allegria eccessiva. C'erano le canzoni di ringraziamento alla terra quando un uovo nasceva, e quelle di commiato quando un compagno lasciava la vita. La praticità si era fatta rito, e il rito si era fatto essenza.   
Biancaneve aveva sentito i suoi fratelli nani cantare, anche se non spesso. A volte si era unita a loro, con una voce pulita anche se non particolarmente raffinata. Altre volte si era semplicemente persa ad ascoltarli, facendo vagare la mente chissà dove mentre loro facevano soltanto quello che sapevano fare meglio: essere nani fino in fondo.  
Quella notte, per qualche motivo, Brontolo sentiva che doveva ricordare a se stesso di essere un nano fino in fondo. Per questo, esaudire la richiesta di Neve non fu un peso.   
Fece vibrare la voce piano, come se avesse paura di destare qualche spirito della natura che si fosse appostato a osservarli. Ma intorno non c'era nessuno. Solo i piccoli rumori della notte, il bagliore dei cristalli, e il respiro agitato di Biancaneve, che gli chiedeva aiuto. Brontolo chiuse gli occhi. E cantò.

Sono con te,   
Ti porterò fino alla fine di questo viaggio  
Fratello, quando sei perso nella nebbia  
Ricorda da dove vieni, ricorda il mio viso  
Che è lo specchio del tuo: e saprai che non sei solo. 

 

Non ci volle molto, perché le membra di Biancaneve si rilassassero. Per un attimo il suo corpo flessuoso sembrò affiorare di più in superficie, poi sprofondò un poco. Ma non sarebbe andata a fondo. Le braccia di Brontolo erano lì a sostenerla.  
Chissà se era già nel mondo onirico, adesso. Chissà quali prove avrebbe trovato ad aspettarla. E Brontolo non poteva esserle accanto, non più di quanto potesse scacciare le fiamme che tormentavano i suoi incubi.  
La guardò, ammantata di notte, con il bagliore dei cristalli a rendere bluastro il suo viso e i capelli neri allargati sull'acqua come una corona d'alghe. Per un attimo dovette controllare che il suo petto si alzasse e abbassasse ancora. La strinse un poco. Sì, era ancora con lui.  
Probabilmente, avrebbe trascorso così tutta la notte, al freddo, immerso nell'acqua gelida, controllando ossessivamente la variazione del suo respiro. Quando la brezza fece stormire le foglie delle betulle, prese a tremare. Ma non si mosse, e non staccò gli occhi dal volto di Neve. I nani non possono ammalarsi comunque, o così diceva Bossy. Diceva anche che non possono innamorarsi, e si sbagliava.   
Poco importava. Brontolo non avrebbe lasciato andare Biancaneve per nulla la mondo.   
Aspetterò. Ore, giorni, anni se serve.   
Che le fiamme si disperdano. Che la tua anima diventi trasparente come l'acqua. Io sarò qui, a tenerti, fino a che tutto il dolore non sarà lavato via.   
Io sarò qui.

*

Adesso, se chiudo gli occhi, sento ancora le sue braccia che mi stringono. In quell'abbraccio mi sento serena, mi sento libera. Non è una prigione. Sono le mura della mia casa.  
Ho freddo. Sfrego il mantello sulle spalle, sto congelando. Devo rientrare, devo lasciare questo giardino: ma non voglio farlo. Significherebbe arrendermi alla notte, far trascorrere queste ore, far arrivare domani e il momento della mia scelta.  
Ciò che conosco, contro un azzardo. Il più grande azzardo della mia vita.  
Posso sopportare il freddo ancora per un po'. Posso restare qui, avvolta dalle tenebre, pensare al mio promesso sposo e al mio migliore amico; a chiedermi se non ho scambiato l'amicizia per amore, e l'amore per qualcos'altro. Potrei farlo in eterno...senza mai decidere quale dei due futuri voglio far diventare realtà.  
Ho fatto così tanto, negli ultimi mesi. Visto così tanto. Combattuto con molti nemici dentro e fuori di me. La ragazza che Azzurro ha conosciuto nella foresta non è più la stessa. Ho abbracciato le responsabilità di regina e guida del mio popolo. Il paesaggio del mio cuore non è più lo stesso di prima, e forse...forse è per questo che l'amore di David non mi basta più.   
Sono un essere orribile soltanto a pensarlo. Ma è così. Il Vero Amore non è più quello che voglio. E il fatto che io non lo voglia più d'improvviso lo rende meno Vero.   
Cosa direbbe Tremotino di questa definizione? Se la magia più potente di tutte dipende da un capriccio del cuore, che cos'è la magia stessa? Può essere volubile come gli uomini, meschina proprio come mi sento io adesso?  
La testa mi scoppia, tanto che devo prenderla tra le mani. Dannazione, sono venuta quassù per fare chiarezza dentro di me, e mi perdo dietro la filosofia...  
«Che accidenti ci fai tu qui?»  
Sussulto. Le mani si abbassano d'istinto. Tra tante voci, è la sua che mi sorprende alle spalle.  
Brontolo non ha il turno di guardia stanotte, lo so per certo. Non prima dell'alba. Forse anche lui non riesce a dormire...?   
Non mi volto. Perché non posso mostrargli l'emozione che mi trema dietro gli occhi.  
D'improvviso la nebbia è dissipata, ed è tutto chiaro.  
La verità, è che sei tu a trovarmi. Sempre.   
O forse ti sto chiamando così forte che non potevi non sentirmi.  
«Ho paura, Brontolo.»  
La voce mi esce in un singulto strozzato. Non ho bisogno di trovare il coraggio per voltarmi: è lui che si avvicina. Mette la torcia che porta tra le mani nel reggifiaccola sul muro, poi poggia i gomiti sulla balconata, accanto a me. Sempre pronto a starmi vicino, senza chiedere nulla, con discrezione.  
«Stai scherzando, sorella? Tu sei Biancaneve, non c'è niente che ti spaventi.»  
Sorrido nel buio, amaramente.   
«Invece ti sbagli. Ho paura. Ho paura di essere sul punto di compiere una sciocchezza. Ho paura di aver fatto tanta strada per arrivare qui...quando ormai ho capito che non è più quello che voglio.»  
Lascio che un silenzio teso ristagni tra noi. Ha capito?   
Tu capisci sempre cosa voglio dire, prima ancora che lo pensi. Ti prego, capiscimi senza parole anche questa volta.  
Volto il viso, lentamente. Il suo sembra tirato. La voce è forzatamente calma, mentre mi dice: «Ascoltami. Quello che senti è normale. Stai per cambiare pelle...lo so, all'inizio spaventa. Ma quando avrai iniziato la tua vita con Azzurro, vedrai, ne sarà valsa la pena.»  
«E' proprio questo il punto. Non deve esserci pena. L'amore non dovrebbe avere un prezzo.»  
Brontolo mi fissa, intensamente. Vorrei potergli leggere i pensieri come lui sembra sempre fare con me.  
«Dicono che sia la magia più forte di tutte, no? E la magia ha sempre un prezzo.»  
Guardo nei suoi occhi azzurri e il mio cuore vacilla. Forse il mio prezzo è questo senso di colpa. La convinzione che sia sbagliato...la quale non riesce comunque a soffocare un'altra convinzione: che sia dannatamente giusto.  
La mia mano si appoggia sulla sua guancia irta di barba scura, il pollice accarezza una delle strisce bianche per ricalcarne i contorni.  
«Cosa stai facendo, Neve?»   
La sua voce mi sembra incerta. La sua espressione, fragile. Allo stesso tempo è serio, quasi grave. Come se mi avvertisse di non varcare un confine da cui non posso più tornare indietro.  
Ma io ne ho bisogno. Ho bisogno di lui, di noi, di questo.   
«Perdonami. Devo saperlo.»  
Mi chino appena. Incontro le sue labbra.  
Sono morbide, così in contrasto con il suo aspetto ruvido. Sono calde sulla mia bocca, estranee eppure familiari. Non credevo che avrebbero avuto questo sapore...di buono, di dolce-amaro, di qualcosa che una volta assaggiato moltiplica la tua fame. Non so se sto respirando, al momento non importa poi molto. L'unica cosa che importa è che non vorrei essere in nessun altro luogo al mondo, se non qui. Con nessuno al mondo, se non con lui.  
Brontolo risponde al mio bacio lentamente, con eccessiva delicatezza. Come se si stesse trattenendo. Dentro di me risuona prepotentemente un piccolo dolore, con ogni battito di cuore. Non farlo. Non allontanarmi...resta con me, in questo momento perfetto. Resta con me.  
Ma per una volta sono stata io a capire Brontolo prima che potesse parlarmi. Mi prende per i gomiti, mi spinge lontano da sé con gentilezza. Lo sguardo che mi rivolge vuole essere duro.  
«Sei confusa, Neve» dice, e ha la voce ferma. «Devi tornare a dormire.»  
E' come se un vetro mi andasse in frantumi nel petto.  
«Ti sbagli. Non sono mai stata più lucida in tutta la mia vita. Brontolo, ascolta...»  
Gli prendo le mani, ma lui respinge le mie. Fa un passo indietro.   
«No, ascolta tu, Biancaneve. Non so cosa ti sia saltato in testa, ma è chiaramente tutto frutto del tuo nervosismo. Dormici sopra, e domani questo...incidente non sarà mai esistito.»  
Ora è freddo. E da questa freddezza capisco che anche lui prova qualcosa di più. Se fosse soltanto sorpreso, non mi allontanerebbe con tanta enfasi. Lo so. Io lo conosco, come nessun altro.  
«Non è frutto del nervosismo, e domani esisterà ancora. Esiste da così tanto tempo che non mi ricordo nemmeno più...»  
«Smettila.»  
«Perché non vuoi ascoltarmi?»  
«Perché dici cose senza senso!» La sua voce si è alzata d'improvviso. «Tu sei una futura Regina. Hai il tuo Vero Amore che ti aspetta all'altare. Sei la donna che ha rovesciato due tiranni al fianco del suo Principe Azzurro! E ora vuoi mandare all'aria tutto questo...per cosa?»  
«Per te, idiota! Per noi...»  
Lo vedo, si fa sempre più distante. Non con il corpo, ma con la voce, con l'espressione del volto. Si sta ritirando nella sua roccaforte di rabbia, per essere sicuro di non essere ferito. Se solo sapesse che io non voglio ferirlo...se me lo permettesse, io...  
«Questo è solo un capriccio da donna confusa. E io non merito di essere usato in questo modo...credevo di valere qualcosa di più, per te.»  
Mi mordo forte le labbra, posso quasi sentire il sapore del sangue. «Dici così perché hai paura di non valere abbastanza, invece. Ma sai qual è la verità? E' che cento Azzurro non fanno un solo Brontolo per me.»  
Alla luce della fiaccola, qualcosa guizza nei suoi occhi. Non riesco a capire se sia il dubbio, o un bagliore di sofferenza.  
«Questa conversazione finisce qui. Me ne torno a dormire.»  
Mi gira le spalle, e se ne va. Se ne va, come mi ha detto di aver fatto con il suo antico amore, tanti anni fa. Non importa quanto lo chiami, non si volta.  
Ma io non scoppio a piangere, anche se le mani mi tremano e le lacrime premono per uscire. Non mi rassegno così.  
Io non sono Nova. Non mi lascerò mettere da parte perché tu pensi che sia meglio per tutti.   
Questo bacio mi ha fatto capire che non sei solo un'illusione creata dalla mia mente. Quello che provo per te è più reale di qualsiasi cosa abbia mai sentito, nel cuore o sulla pelle, fino a questo momento.  
Sono ancora in tempo per cambiare le cose. Non importa se dovrò essere un mostro, spezzare il cuore di David, rivoluzionare tutto ciò che abbiamo costruito in questi mesi di battaglia. Deluderò molti: e allora? Li deluderei di più se prendessi la strada della bugia.   
E quando avrò fatto tutto questo, tu capirai che il mio non è il capriccio di una sposa in crisi. E saprai che non puoi scacciarmi per il mio bene. Tu sei il mio bene...e io sarò il tuo. Se soltanto me lo permetterai, stupido brontolone.


	4. La cosa sbagliata

Torno nelle mie stanze con un pensiero che batte nella testa. Devo fare qualcosa. Non amo Azzurro, e sto per sposarlo. Amo Brontolo, e l'ho allontanato da me. Ho trasformato la mia vita in un disastro nel giro di pochi minuti...ma è il mio disastro, almeno. Uno specchio in cui mi riconosco, non la bugia che ho portato avanti ciecamente fino ad oggi. Il mio passo è veloce e deciso: i sentimenti hanno vinto la battaglia contro la ragione. Ora mi aspetta la guerra per farli comprendere al resto del mondo.

La mia determinazione vacilla, quando dal corridoio che porta ai miei appartamenti vedo emergere il volto preoccupato di Red, illuminato da una candela.

«Neve, dov'eri? Mi sono spaventata quando non ti ho visto nel letto...»

«Scusami. Va tutto bene.»

La mia amica vorrebbe aggiungere altri ansiosi rimproveri, lo vedo. Poi l'arco delle sue sopracciglia si ammorbidisce, dopo che mi ha scrutata in viso per qualche istante.

«Sei sicura? Sei così pallida.»

Invece di rispondere, la prendo per mano e la trascino nella stanza.

C'è un salottino antistante alla camera da letto, quattro mura discrete tra cui molte volte io e Red ci siamo scambiate confidenze. Mi appoggio alla porta con le spalle, come se stessi per rivelarle un segreto da cui possono dipendere le sorti del regno.

In un certo senso, è proprio così.

«Biancaneve, mi stai spaventando» mormora Red, e pianta gli occhi chiari dentro i miei. «Vuoi dirmi cosa succede?»

«Prima ti ho chiesto se mi saresti rimasta accanto anche se avessi fatto la cosa sbagliata.» La guardo con gravità. «Sei ancora della stessa idea?»

Batte le palpebre. Ci mette solo un attimo, prima di annuire lentamente.

«Bene. Perché, Red...io non posso fare la cosa giusta, questa volta. Non posso...»

Odio il fatto che la mia voce stia tremando.

In un paio di passi, lei si avvicina, mi prende le mani. In un tono comprensivo che mi spezza il cuore, sussurra: «E qual è la cosa giusta che non puoi fare?»

Le parole mi grattano la gola come uncini.

«Sposarmi. Oggi. Con Azzurro.»

Red ci mette un po' ad assimilare il significato di ciò che ho detto. Ora è lei, quella pallida.

«D'accordo» dice, in tono esageratamente calmo. Mi conduce verso una delle poltroncine damascate, mi fa sedere. Poi, aggiunge: «Racconta. Tutto.»

E le racconto tutto per davvero. I miei dubbi sul rapporto con David, quell'avventura alla ricerca del Piffero Magico da cui sono scaturiti, il modo in cui ho cercato di cacciarli nei mesi precedenti, l'angoscia che provo all'idea di deludere le aspettative di tutti e spezzare il cuore dell'uomo che per tanto tempo mi è rimasto accanto. Infine, con riluttanza, ammetto di aver baciato Brontolo.

«Tu...cosa?» L'espressione di Red – ora siamo sedute entrambe, una di fronte all'altra – è sconcertata, e ha anche una nota di velato disgusto nascosta nella piega delle labbra. Sento il bisogno di difendermi da quell'accusa silenziosa.

«Avevo bisogno di capire se stavo immaginando tutto, o se era reale.»

«E...?»

Inghiotto a vuoto, abbasso lo sguardo.

«Mi ha allontanato.» Devo stringere i pugni sulle ginocchia, perché quel ricordo fa ancora più male di tutto il resto. «Ha detto che sono confusa, e che non merita di essere trattato così...ho provato a spiegargli, ma lui non ha voluto ascoltare.» Maledette lacrime. Chi ha dato loro il permesso di scivolarmi sulle guance? «Probabilmente ho perso il mio migliore amico e la persona che amo, nello stesso momento...e non so cosa fare...»

Cerco di strofinarmi le guance, e finisco per sprofondarle nelle mani, i gomiti sulle ginocchia, tentando di frenare i singhiozzi che mi scuotono. Tutto il resto è tollerabile. So di poter affrontare la reazione di chiunque altro – di David, degli amici, del mio popolo...ma se Brontolo non volesse più vedermi, non so cosa farei.

Non posso nemmeno pensarci. Forse ora è arrabbiato, forse è spaventato quanto lo sono io. Devo dimostrargli che non ho mai voluto prenderlo in giro, nemmeno un momento. Devo fargli capire quanto è importante per me.

Sento le dita delicate di Red sui miei polsi. Mi scostano le mani dal viso, e sono pronte ad asciugarmi le lacrime. E' in ginocchio di fronte a me, ora, e mi guarda con così tanto affetto che per un attimo penso: non lo merito affatto. Una gratitudine immensa mi nasce in petto. Red è davvero un'amica preziosa, e non importa quanto riuscirò a mandare a catafascio la mia vita: lei non se ne andrà.

Sorride, per rassicurarmi.

«Iniziamo a districare questa matassa dal principio, che ne dici?»

Annuisco, lentamente. Respiro a fondo. «E quale sarebbe, il principio?»

Red stringe forte le mie mani. «Devi parlare con David, e annullare la cerimonia.»

Già. Come dire: salta nel fuoco, perché dall'altra parte probabilmente c'è la bocca di un drago pronta a sbranarti. Ma se metto a tacere la paura, lo so: devo farlo, il prima possibile. In quest'alba irreale, devo prima cercare di sciogliere il mio legame presente; e poi, forse, con gli stralci di cuore che mi avanzano potrò tentare di sistemare anche quello che provo per Brontolo.

Mi sono spinta al limite del precipizio, ormai non posso più tornare indietro. Tutto ciò che mi resta da fare è spiccare il salto.

 

*

 

Biancaneve stava sprofondando, ma non aveva paura. Finché aveva tenuto gli occhi chiusi, le era sembrato di non essersi mossa dal lago; il calore delle braccia di Brontolo la avvolgeva, impedendole di provare freddo. Erano solide, le sue braccia. Poteva affidarvisi senza nessun timore.

Chissà perché, le era venuto in mente il loro primo incontro. Quando i nani l'avevano circondata in silenzio, con discrezione. Quando Brontolo le aveva preso la mano, e costretta gentilmente a fermarsi di fronte a lui per guardarlo negli occhi. Le aveva promesso che non sarebbe mai più stata sola, e che quella era l'unica medicina che le servisse. L'aveva portata con sé, e le aveva dato una casa. Una famiglia. Una speranza.

Da allora, Biancaneve aveva saputo che si sarebbe sentita a casa, sempre, ovunque Brontolo e gli altri ragazzi fossero.

Schiuse le palpebre lentamente. Erano pesanti. L'aria intorno non aveva odori...si erano forse dissolti nel vento della notte?

Lasciò saettare lo sguardo intorno. Era sotto una cupola bianca. Una grande cupola di alabastro, sì. Le sue membra intorpidite erano adagiate su un pavimento marmoreo.

Si sollevò lentamente, mosse le braccia e i piedi per essere certa di avere ogni osso al suo posto. Scoprì che l'attrito con l'aria era maggiore di quanto si fosse aspettata. Sembrava viscosa intorno a lei, oleosa in qualche modo.

Quando si guardò intorno, scoprì che la cupola era sorretta da colonne bianche, come il tempietto che aveva trovato alla fonte. Oltre quelle colonne, il cielo era di un verde acceso, e l'erba intorno frusciava nella brezza con i suoi steli rosa intenso.

Ce l'ho fatta, pensò. Sono nel mondo onirico.

Un tintinnio la fece sobbalzare. Biancaneve si voltò di scatto: una scala era apparsa dal nulla di fronte a lei, con gradini di vetro e nessun corrimano a sostenerla. Non riusciva a vedere dove arrivasse. Si perdeva nel verde del cielo.

Inspirò forte. Con tutto quello che aveva passato, non sarebbe stata quella sciocchezza a spaventarla.

Posò un piede sul primo gradino. Nulla accadde.

Il secondo. Ancora niente.

Andò avanti. Tutto era tranquillo, intorno a lei.

Certo, vedere il terreno che sotto i suoi piedi si faceva sempre più distante non le dava una sensazione confortevole. Tuttavia, proseguì, un gradino dopo l'altro. Dopo tutto bastava guardare verso il proprio obiettivo, quel punto che si perdeva nell'infinito...come la fine di quella guerra maledetta. Era proprio così che Neve era andata avanti, per tanto tempo. Con la testa alta e lo sguardo fisso verso un traguardo lontano.

Andò avanti così anche quella volta, fino a che un senso di nausea non le attanagliò lo stomaco. Si fermò per riposare, con le ginocchia tremanti. Ma non si piegò. Sapeva che se lo avesse fatto non si sarebbe più rialzata.

Guardò la strada che le mancava da percorrere. Un tragitto infinito, che si confondeva nelle nuvole purpuree. Poi, non resistette all'impulso di voltarsi, e guardare la strada che aveva fatto.

Il calore delle fiamme le investì il viso, e il loro crepitare si insinuò nell'orecchio solo in quel momento, come un avvertimento tardivo. Inutile. Ora, il fuoco poteva vederlo, ed era proprio di fronte a lei. Aveva divorato i gradini di vetro, e si protendeva per ghermirla.

No...non era possibile. La fonte l'avrebbe protetta da ogni male. Bambi l'aveva detto. Brontolo l'aveva promesso.

Si voltò, per scappare verso l'alto. Un altro muro di fuoco sorse dal nulla, la circondò, le sbarrò la strada. Nessun fumo scaturiva da quelle fiamme, ma il loro calore era devastante sulla pelle, e non importava che Neve si riparasse il viso, sentiva la carne sciogliersi sulle ossa. Le lacrime le sgorgarono dagli occhi, e anche quelle sembravano fiumi di lava.

La maledizione l'aveva seguita anche qui. Brontolo aveva promesso che tutto sarebbe andato bene, e invece lei sarebbe morta in un mondo estraneo, tra le fiamme del suo senso di colpa, sola...dove lui non avrebbe potuto raggiungerla. Dove nessuno avrebbe potuto. Scivolò sulle ginocchia, mentre le fiamme la sovrastavano. Sentiva già i capelli sfrigolare, e si chiese in quanto tempo sarebbe arsa viva. Cosa sarebbe successo al suo corpo, dall'altra parte? Joanna le aveva detto, una volta, che nessuno moriva per davvero nei sogni. Ma Biancaneve lo sapeva, non c'era via di scampo sulla strada. Non avrebbe vendicato i suoi genitori. Non sarebbe mai stata regina. Qual era stata l'ultima parola che aveva detto a David? L'aveva scordato. E mentre si accartocciava su se stessa riusciva a pensare soltanto: Dove sei, Brontolo? Perché mi hai lasciata sola?

D'improvviso, Neve alzò gli occhi colmi di pianto. Tolse le mani dal volto. E guardò dentro il fuoco.

Rivide il viso del nano, i suoi occhi seri, decisi, dolenti. Risentì la sua voce.

«Quelle fiamme sono il tuo senso di colpa. Forse non devi combatterle. Forse devi accettarle come parte di te. Allora smetteranno di bruciare.»

Quando il fiotto di lacrime scese, la sua vista si schiarì. Oltre le fiamme, la scala continuava ancora, verso l'infinito.

Si fece forza. Puntellò le mani sulle ginocchia e scoprì che, dopo tutto, il fuoco non aveva sciolto un bel nulla. Era ancora tutta intera. Spezzata, sì: ma dentro, e quella era tutta un'altra storia. Il suo corpo poteva reagire. Il suo cuore batteva ancora.

Inspirò profondamente, e strinse i pugni lungo i fianchi. Si umettò le labbra riarse, e fissò gli occhi sul fuoco.

«Io ti accetto». Ricacciò un singulto in gola. «Sei parte di me.»

Mosse un passo, ed entrò nell'incendio.

Pensò a sua madre, al modo in cui era morta senza che lei potesse salvarla. Aveva avuto una possibilità di farlo, e non aveva voluto usarla. E suo padre? Vittima delle macchinazioni di Regina. Se soltanto avesse capito prima da quale pericolo doveva guardarsi. Se avesse potuto evitare ad entrambi la loro orribile fine, e tutta quella sofferenza. Se avesse potuto tenerli con sé.

Lasciò fluire il dolore sulle guance, e scoprì che le membra tremavano sempre di meno. Mentre camminava dentro il suo senso di colpa, Neve lo scopriva, lo imparava a memoria, e lo accettava. Avrebbe portato con sé quei rimorsi per sempre. Mentre pensava questo, le nuvole si facevano più basse, la scala di vetro più corta, l'obiettivo più vicino.

Quando le fiamme si estinsero, Biancaneve si immerse nelle nuvole. Ad attenderla, al di là delle loro nebbie violacee, c'era la più grandiosa esplosione di luce che avesse mai visto.

Era commovente. Il disco solare colava raggi d'oro sui contorni delle nuvole, disegnando bellezza nel cielo di quel colore così stridente. Allungò un dito per toccarlo, come una bambina che tenta di stringere la luna tra le dita. Per tutta risposta, il sole brillò più forte, si dilatò, si appiattì.

In un attimo, un'incredula Neve si trovò tra le mani il Piffero Magico.

 

 

*

 

 

D'accordo, posso farcela. Ho indossato un abito qualunque, e i capelli sono una disordinata colata di pece sulla mia schiena. Le cameriere mi guardano stranite, chiunque mi incroci per i corridoi mi rivolge un'occhiata perplessa. Tutti si aspettano che, a quest'ora del mio grande giorno, io mi stia agghindando per il grande momento. Non sanno che dentro di me sto ultimando i preparativi per qualcosa di molto più importante.

Quando raggiungo le stanze del mio promesso sposo, scopro con stupore che non si trova lì. Parlo brevemente con il suo valletto, sembra sorpreso di vedermi. Mi chiede se Sua Grazia sia riuscito a parlarmi...a quanto pare non ha dormito, stanotte, all'alba è uscito per un'escursione a cavallo e al ritorno ha deciso che doveva assolutamente discutere con me qualcosa della massima importanza.

E' con il cuore che si gonfia in gola che corro di nuovo sulla strada da cui sono arrivata. David non ha dormito. Vuole parlarmi di qualcosa di importante. Può essere qualsiasi cosa...dalla sistemazione dei fiori nel salone, a problemi di sicurezza del castello, a...

Mi blocco come una statua di sale quando lo incontro esattamente di fronte alla porta delle mie stanze. E' arrivato dal corridoio che dà sulla torre. E' in maniche di camicia: bello, come sempre, ma con gli occhi segnati.

«Neve...»

«David...»

Il solito nomignolo, Azzurro, mi muore sulle labbra. Non sarebbe giusto usarlo, ora che non sono più sua, e che non voglio più che lui sia mio.

«...mi cercavi?»

La paura ha preso il sopravvento. Decido di lasciarlo parlare per primo, perché dopo tutto potrebbe volere qualunque cosa da me, e forse guadagnerò qualche minuto prima di calare l'accetta sul nostro rapporto e vedere la sua faccia crollare.

«Sì.» Si umetta le labbra, sembra in grande difficoltà. Mi prendere le mani. «Possiamo parlare...in un posto più appartato?»

Mi sento sporca nel ricambiare la stretta. Evito il suo sguardo.

«Certo. Entra.»

Gli faccio strada nelle mie stanze: Johanna mi viene incontro con il vestito tra le mani, e il suo volto sbianca quando vede che alle mie spalle c'è proprio lo sposo. Cerca di celare l'abito dietro la schiena, e di inchinarsi nel contempo. «Mi dispiace così tanto, Vostra Altezza...non potevo immaginare...gli sposi non dovrebbero...»

«Va tutto bene, Johanna» la rassicura subito lui, mentre io le rivolgo un sorriso di scusa.

«Dobbiamo discutere di un affare molto importante...puoi lasciarci soli?»

Gli occhi della donna si fanno grandi per lo stupore. Tuttavia, è svelta a sparire – e, non so come ci riesca, ma evita fino all'ultimo di mostrare a David il vestito da sposa. Se solo sapesse quanto è vana questa precauzione.

Lo faccio sedere, gli offro del tè. Mi chiede qualcosa di più forte, ma quando faccio per andare a prenderlo mi stringe il polso. Mi costringe a guardarlo.

«Qualcuno deve pur dirlo, no? Perciò, lascia che sia io.» Una pausa. «Non siamo costretti a celebrare questo matrimonio.»

Per un momento mi sento sprofondare. Subito dopo, la testa si fa leggera. Il peso che mi schiacciava fino a un attimo fa si è sollevato di colpo, lasciandomi completamente sperduta.

«C...cosa?»

Le mie ginocchia tremano. Ma ancora non mi muovo.

«Credevi che non me ne fossi accorto? Neve...è da tanto tempo che sei lontana.» Perché continua ad avere uno sguardo così dolce, anche se mi sta dicendo queste cose? Dovrebbe essere furioso. Dovrebbe odiarmi!

Invece i suoi occhi azzurri sono comprensivi. Tristi. Ma accorati.

«All'inizio mi sono detto che era solo una mia impressione...ho fatto di tutto per riportarti da me, ma è stato inutile. Non sei più la stessa di prima, non siamo più gli stessi insieme. Non parliamo più, non delle cose veramente importanti, e...non posso legarti a me, non in questo stato, non in questo modo. Perciò ti prego, dimmelo sinceramente.» Accarezza la mia mano con entrambe le sue. Delicatamente. «Posso guarire da qualsiasi ferita, ma se mi sposassi solo per dovere mi uccideresti.»

«Io...» inspiro profondamente. E' il momento. Gli farò del male...ma ha ragione, non morirà per questo. «Devo chiederti perdono, se l'ho capito solo ora. Ma...è vero. Non sono più la stessa di prima. E non posso...non voglio sposarti.»

Queste parole restano ferme tra di noi, ci annegano lentamente.

«C'è...qualcun altro?»

La domanda fatidica. A cui non ho una risposta. Perché quest'altro è nel mio cuore...ma dov'è il suo, di cuore? Con me? Nel passato? Non lo so. Non voglio pensarci, adesso.

Adesso, David merita una spiegazione.

«Penso a un'altra persona, sì.» Non avrebbe senso negarglielo. Improvvisamente mi sento tornata indietro nel tempo, a quando re George mi ha costretto a rifiutare l'amore di suo figlio. A quel tempo stavo fingendo per salvargli la vita, e oggi è tutto vero. Oggi non lo amo più, e gli sto dicendo la verità per poter salvare la mia, di vita. «Ma non è questo il punto, David.»

La sua bocca si torce in una smorfia amara. «E qual è il punto, allora?»

«Che sono cambiata...non sono più la Neve che hai incontrato. Ascoltami» trattengo le sue mani che stanno sfuggendo dalle mie. Mi inginocchio accanto alla sua sedia, voglio che mi guardi. E che capisca. Poi potrà reagire con tutta la giusta rabbia del mondo, ma prima deve capire. «Nemmeno tu sei più lo stesso di allora, questo non puoi negarlo.»

E non lo nega. Mi guarda soltanto. Sa che ho ragione, glielo leggo in viso.

É per questo che trovo il coraggio di continuare a parlare.

«Io...non so come sia capitato. E' stato a poco a poco, un giorno dopo l'altro. Non so dirti quando ho smesso di amarti...è successo e basta. E non è colpa tua, in nessun modo.»

Restiamo così, occhi negli occhi. Vedo i suoi appannarsi, e sento una stretta allo stomaco, forte. E' comunque la persona che mi è stata accanto per tanto tempo, nel bene e nel male. Abbiamo diviso molto. Gli voglio ancora bene.

David abbassa il capo, si strofina le palpebre con l'indice e il pollice come a rimettere insieme emozioni e pensieri. Non ha sottratto le dita dalla mia stretta.

«Non posso dire di non averlo visto arrivare, almeno» mormora infine. «Una parte di me sperava che mi avresti rassicurato. Ma in fondo lo sapevo che sarebbe finita così, Neve.» Riapre gli occhi. Sono velati di sofferenza, eppure riesce a dirmi, in un sussurro: «Mi dispiace di non essere più quello che cerchi. Io voglio solo che tu sia felice.»

Sento gli occhi pulsare, ma trattengo le lacrime. Non se le merita, le mie lacrime...sarebbe soltanto un dolore in più, per lui.

Sfilo lentamente l'anello di sua madre, quello con la pietra verde che mi ha donato prima della guerra, sulla spiaggia. Quando gli ho detto di sì, quel giorno, ero sicura di non volere nient'altro dalla vita.

«Mi dispiace» riesco a mormorare.

David lo guarda, lo rigira tra le dita. Mentre lo infila al mignolo, mormora:

«Credevo che il nostro fosse Vero Amore.»

«Lo era» dico senza esitare, perché lo penso davvero.

Lui accenna ad un sorriso. «Sai, dicono che il Vero Amore non finisca mai...»

Si sbagliano. Ci siamo amati, e il fatto che lui abbia potuto spezzare la maledizione e riportarmi indietro dalla stanza infuocata lo dimostra. Poi abbiamo attraversato una guerra, e il nostro amore si è consumato. Logorato. O forse mi sono solo accorta che il mio sentimento non era profondo quanto credessi.

Forse i sentimenti possono essere profondi solo quanto lo sono le persone che li provano. Forse al tempo in cui ci siamo incontrati quello era il modo più intenso in cui io potessi amare.

Siamo cambiati, David ed io. Abbiamo perso innocenza, abbiamo perso purezza. La nostra anima è piena di macchie che non possiamo – e forse non vogliamo – più togliere. Quelle macchie fanno di noi quello che siamo.

Parliamo quietamente dei dettagli tecnici. Il matrimonio verrà annullato, ovviamente. Terremo un consiglio straordinario. Abbiamo unito due regni sotto la nostra egida, e ora dobbiamo capire come spartirli perché entrambi possiamo regnare. Questa è una conclusione a cui giungiamo dopo un po' di battaglia: all'inizio lui vuole ritirarsi e tornare a governare il bestiame, mentre io prometto di lasciargli tutto quanto e trasferirmi nel cottage nella foresta. E' il senso di colpa che parla per entrambi. In realtà vogliamo davvero diventare re e regina. E siccome non vogliamo farlo sposandoci, dobbiamo trovare un'altra soluzione.

Giungiamo ad un accordo: i regni saranno divisi come erano prima della guerra di riconquista. E' logico, è naturale. Saranno alleati, e riconoscenti uno all'altro per sempre. Ma indipendenti, con un'identità autonoma.

Come noi due.

Quando capiamo che gli accordi sono presi, arriva il momento di congedarci.

Lo scorto fuori dalle mie stanze, ristagna un silenzio imbarazzato tra noi.

E' lui a spezzarlo, il mio Azzurro. Perfetto fino alla fine, anche in questo momento. Mi stringe in un abbraccio. Ricambio, con affetto, con gratitudine immensa. Mi sta lasciando andare via, e mi risparmia odio e rancore. E' il regalo più grande che potesse farmi.

«Spero che un giorno troverai il tuo lieto fine, Biancaneve.»

Stringo le palpebre, e respiro nel suo farsetto. «Anche tu, Principe Azzurro.»

 

*

 

Brontolo si era preoccupato, quando aveva visto le lacrime solcarle il viso. Era quasi l'alba, avrebbe dovuto svegliarsi. Invece, aveva iniziato a piangere, e il suo viso era contratto in una smorfia di dolore che gli torceva il cuore.

Voleva provare a svegliarla. Aveva paura di farlo. Non sapeva cosa stesse accadendo nel suo sogno, ma strapparla da quel mondo poteva essere troppo rischioso. Allora, si era chinato sul suo orecchio e aveva sussurrato parole confortanti, e perfino accennato a quella canzone che l'aveva fatta addormentare.

L'aurora era già stemperata nel grigiore, quando infine Neve aprì gli occhi.

Non inalò l'aria in una grande sorsata, come quando David l'aveva svegliata dalla maledizione del sonno. Le sue iridi verdi sembravano pezzi di vetro, fissi contro il cielo.

«Neve?»  
La scrollò per le spalle. Solo allora lei sollevò le mani, sprofondate nell'acqua. In una di esse stringeva un piffero dorato.

Ce l'aveva fatta. E allora perché ora stava piangendo, e il suo viso si era trasformato in una maschera di disperazione?

Quando gli gettò le braccia al collo, Brontolo la strinse forte. Stava tremando. Anche lui tremava, per la dannata notte passata al freddo immerso nell'acqua per metà, ma non importava. Abbracciò le sue spalle scosse dai singhiozzi. Neve era orgogliosa, e caparbia. Cosa poteva averla spezzata a quel modo?

«E' stato così terribile?» le domandò in un sussurro.

Lei scosse il capo, con il viso sprofondato tra il suo collo e la sua spalla.

«Portami a casa.»

«Va tutto bene. E' finita.»

«Dobbiamo...» lei tentò di dominare i singhiozzi, e si sfregò una guancia con il palmo libero. «...riportare il...Piffero, e...»

Con un grugnito, Brontolo la sollevò tra le braccia e uscì dall'acqua, per andare a depositarla sulla riva. Le gettò addosso il mantello asciutto, sfregando forte le sue spalle e i suoi capelli.

«Per prima cosa, devi riposare.» Asciugò col mantello anche le sue lacrime. Con più delicatezza. «Non hai avuto una grande nottata.»

Lei sembrò calmarsi un poco mentre lo guardava. Accennò ad un sorriso e soppresse un altro singulto. «Nemmeno tu.»

Il nano si strinse nelle spalle. «La mia è stata la parte facile, sorella.»

«Aspettare...non è mai facile.»

Stringeva il piffero dorato con forza, e poteva ben capirla. Doveva esserle costato molto riuscire a ottenerlo.

«E' quello che mi riesce meglio» bofonchiò, per poi scostarsi e iniziare a preparare il necessario per accendere il fuoco. Era chinato a strofinare i legnetti, quando sentì il calore di un altro mantello asciutto sulle spalle. Le mani di Neve si strinsero intorno alle sue braccia.

«Grazie. Per avermi aspettato.»

Deglutì a vuoto.

«Abbiamo finito con le smancerie? C'è un fuoco da accendere, qui. A meno che tu non voglia prendere una polmonite, così il tuo principe mi sventra con la sua spada appena rimetto piede al campo.»

Ristagnò un momento di silenzio. «Già. David ci starà aspettando.» Le mani di Neve lasciarono le sue spalle. Andò a sedersi poco lontano, le ginocchia strette al petto. Pensierosa.

«Vinceremo la guerra» disse Brontolo, dopo un tempo che a entrambi era parso un'infinità.

«Sì» rispose Neve, senza guardarlo. Stringeva il piffero magico, e chissà dove era corsa la sua mente adesso. Sicuramente, a un modo per usarlo contro Regina in battaglia.

Sì, la battaglia era ciò a cui dovevano pensare, adesso. Nient'altro aveva importanza.

 

*

 

Non me l'aspettavo.

Quel bacio, dico. Era l'ultima cosa che mi aspettassi.

E' ciò che più mi fa rabbia di tutto questo, e lo penso da quando ho messo piede fuori da quel dannatissimo giardino. Che poi, cosa mi è saltato in testa di entrarci, nel giardino? Quando l'ho vista dai bastioni, sola nella notte, ho pensato che volevo scappare via da lei, lontano. Avrei dovuto farlo, maledizione. Se solo l'avessi fatto.

Ma poi mi è venuto quel dubbio. Forse Neve si sentiva sola, e triste. Forse aveva bisogno di un amico. Per questo ho provato a infischiarmene, del modo in cui mi sanguinava il cuore. Ho pensato che io posso sopportare tutto: basta che non sia lei, a sanguinare. Solo quello mi fa veramente male.

L'ho raggiunta, le ho parlato, lei ha detto quella cosa che mi ha spiazzato sul fatto di non volere più quello che credeva di volere e poi...il bacio.

Perché dovevi farlo, Neve? Perché dovevi illudermi?

Sono stanco. I miei sogni sono a pezzi, non posso rimetterli insieme per poi vederli di nuovo in cocci sul pavimento. Credevo che mi volessi bene abbastanza da capire. I tuoi giochetti, sorella, vanno bene per un Principe Azzurro dalla pazienza infinita. Questo nano ha dato tanto, ha dato troppo, e di pazienza non ne ha più nemmeno un briciolo.

Ho passato le ore fino all'alba a scavare cerchi sul pavimento della camera con le suole degli stivali. Poi ho preso il piccone e sono andato nel cortile di addestramento a fare ciò che so fare meglio: c'erano dieci manichini, e ora ci sono diecimila schegge sparse sul pavimento. Rompere le cose mi è sempre riuscito bene.

Ho sudato per ore. Ho sfogato la rabbia nell'unico modo in cui so farlo. Ma quella frase non mi è uscita dalla testa con il sudore, no.

Sai qual è la verità? E' che cento Azzurro non fanno un solo Brontolo per me.

E i suoi occhi mentre lo diceva. Verde foglia alla luce della torcia. Verde smeraldo nelle ombre della notte.

Quegli occhi per un attimo hanno guardato nei miei. Guardato davvero, intendo. E hanno promesso. Troppo. Tutto. Anche adesso che sono trascorse ore e io sono qua, a rigirarmi il cappello tra le mani, mi sento annegare da quel tutto che non ho voluto ascoltare.

E d'improvviso realizzo, mentre mi guardo la punta dei piedi.

Cosa sto facendo?

Devo fermarla, dannazione.

Devo fermare questo matrimonio.

Se c'è anche solo una possibilità che Neve...se davvero voleva dire quello che ha detto, e non ama più Azzurro, e ho una sola speranza...

Divoro il corridoio a grandi passi. Lei è nelle sue stanze a prepararsi, a quest'ora, di certo. Forse se ne sta lì a chiedersi cosa mi passa per questa testaccia dura. Forse si chiede se non ha fatto male a fare quello che ha fatto, o forse...ah! Detesto i forse. Voglio sapere. Ho bisogno di una spiegazione. Ne ho il diritto.

Ma eccola qua, la mia spiegazione. Mi aspetta di fronte alla porta delle stanze di Neve.

Li vedo. Lei e Azzurro. Abbracciati, stretti uno all'altra. Il modo in cui si tengono a vicenda...

Perfetti. Non c'è altra parola. Insieme, più innamorati che mai. Senza macchia.

Allora capisco che non si possono riattaccare, i cocci di questo vecchio cuore. E mi maledico per essermi illuso, per averle permesso di farmi questo, per averlo permesso a me stesso. Adesso quei cocci sono solo polvere che mi corre via dalle mani.

Giro i tacchi, sparisco nei corridoi, mi allontano veloce da quella scena che non volevo vedere.

Non posso restare qui.

Devo andarmene.

Lontano, il più possibile.

Lontano da un altro sogno infranto.


	5. L'amore aggiunge

L'amore aggiunge

 

Non so da quanto sto camminando. Diverse ore, probabilmente. Il sole è alto. Non mi fermo a fissarlo, ma quel dannato mi fa stringere le palpebre per quanto disperatamente brilla. E' mezzogiorno passato, ne sono certo.

Non ho una meta precisa. Non ho detto nulla ai miei fratelli. Si dicono le cose quando, be', c'è un progetto di mezzo o qualcosa del genere. Tutto quello che so, al momento, è che vorrei che la terra mi inghiottisse – e diciamocelo, come progetto fa piuttosto schifo.

C'è un'immagine che rivedo dietro le palpebre ogni volta che batto le ciglia. Il loro abbraccio nei corridoi. Neve e Azzurro stretti uno all'altra, come se fossero una persona sola. E' bastata quella secchiata d'acqua gelata a rimettermi al mio posto. Mi ha ricordato chi sono, e cosa mi manca. Mi ha ricordato tutto quell'amore che io non avrò mai.

Ad ogni passo pesante spero che i miei stivali non si rialzino, che il fango mi intrappoli e fermi la mia fuga, costringendomi a cacciare fuori l'urlo che mi stringe la gola. Da quanto tempo non mi sentivo così. Con il fuoco nella bocca e il veleno che mi invade lo stomaco. Schiacciato da qualcosa di inevitabile. Sconfitto.

Sei un idiota.

Mi fermo su due piedi. Inspiro profondamente, prima di guardarmi intorno. Sono finito in una pianura che non riconosco. E la voce che mi ha parlato...è famigliare.

«Chi sei?»

Uno sfrigolio nell'aria. Un profumo improvviso, quasi asfissiante, di fiori. Mi volto nella direzione del suono, intercetto appena un bagliore biancastro.

Mi conosci, Brontolo. Chiamami con il mio nome.

Per un attimo il sangue si ghiaccia nelle mie vene, e penso: è lei. Nova. Che sciocchezza, non può essere. Non è nemmeno lontanamente simile alla sua voce, e poi...lei è il mio passato, e non ha nessuna ragione di ritornare, ora. Il presente è già abbastanza complicato di suo, dopo tutto.

«Esci fuori e falla finita. Detesto i giochetti.»

Una risata sottile mi luccica intorno. L'aria si è fatta oleosa, dolciastra. Una figura delicata si forma nel lucore pallido. La sagoma di un...

Non ti ricordi di me?

Occhi che parlano senza che la bocca si muova. Zampe slanciate e sottili, quasi malferme. Occhi grandi, acquosi, neri. E' il cerbiatto della palude. Bambi.

«Che ci fai qui?»

Sono stato mandato a fermarti.

Il cuore si stringe per un attimo - dannato vecchio sentimentale.

«Puoi dire a Biancaneve che non tornerò a palazzo a fare da cavaliere servente a lei e al suo bambolotto biondo. Ne ho avuto abbastanza di farmi comandare a bacchetta. Sono un nano libero, e me ne vado quando e dove mi pare.»

La piccola testa triangolare dell'animale si scuote appena, le orecchie stolzano.

Non mi ha mandato lei.

Una puntura nel petto. Una piccola stilla di veleno. Già, non l'ha mandato lei. Perché l'ho anche solo sperato?

«Senti, non ho tempo da perdere. Non so chi voglia fermarmi e per quale assurdo motivo, ma puoi dirgli da parte mia che...»

Oh, Sacri Spiriti degli Alberi, taci un po' e ascoltami!

Lo ammetto, resto basito. Non mi aspettavo tanta veemenza da quel piccolo essere grazioso e delicato. Mi trotterella incontro: al suo passaggio nascono fiori, l'erba si fa più verde.

Biancaneve è sincera. La conosci, e ti conosce...come nessun altro, non è vero? Perché dubiti di lei? Ti ha detto che vali più di qualunque uomo conosca. Ti ha detto che prova qualcosa di importante per te. E tu sei andato via, senza nemmeno darle un'opportunità, o una risposta.

Piego le labbra in una smorfia amara. Non mi piace sentire queste parole...è come se la dannata capretta macchiettata ci avesse spiati, è una sensazione orribile. «Chi te l'ha detto, un uccellino?»

La testa del cerbiatto si scrolla ancora, e il suo largo naso umido si avvicina per annusarmi. Mi ritraggo d'istinto. Non hai risposto, Brontolo. Perché dubiti di lei?

«Non sono affari tuoi, bestiaccia. Tornatene a far germogliare il tuo sottobosco e lasciami in pace.»

Tu hai paura che non ti ami come tu la ami. Hai paura di essere ferito ancora una volta...è normale, è umano. Ma la verità è che non saprai come andrà a finire tra voi finché non le darai una possibilità.

Sento una rabbia sorda che mi monta in petto, e se non fosse che dopo tutto è un cucciolo, be', avrei già messo mano al piccone.

«Cosa ne sai tu, di cosa è umano e cosa non lo è? Sei un maledetto cerbiatto sbrilluccicante che parla con il pensiero e fa nascere fiori quando cammina. Sei un...concimatore scintillante, ecco. E io sono un nano, dannazione! Quelli come te e me non sanno niente degli umani e di quello che chiamano amore...che bella parola, amore! Ti riempie la bocca e la testa, ma la verità è che è soltanto questo: una parola. Morta appena si è spento l'eco del suo suono.»

Gli occhi neri del cerbiatto si fanno compassionevoli, a questo punto. Lo sto odiando, intensamente.

L'amore è molto più di una parola o di un pensiero. L'amore è nelle cose che le persone fanno. Quante volte hai dimostrato a Biancaneve cos'è per te, con le tue azioni? E lei te l'ha dimostrato con le sue.

«Ovvio. Ad esempio, sposare un altro. E' una grande, grandissima prova d'amore.»

Non l'ha sposato.

«Cosa?»

Ma a questo ci arriveremo. C'è qualcosa che devi vedere, prima. Le zampe snelle di Bambi si piegano, gli zoccoli battono al suolo tre volte. Poi, il suo muso delicato tocca la terra umida: in un tripudio di scintille argentate, la superficie del terriccio cambia consistenza, si fa liquida e sempre più trasparente, fino a trasformarsi in un limpido specchio d'acqua. Incrocio le braccia al petto.

«Splendido trucco, ma qualunque cosa mi mostrerai non mi farà cambiare idea.»

Ricevo una musata nel fianco che mi ammutolisce.

Guarda e stai zitto, nano insopportabile.

Il fastidioso concimatore scintillante non mi lascia altra scelta. Fisso lo sguardo sullo specchio d'acqua.

*

Il rientro da quella strana missione non era stato come Biancaneve e Brontolo l'avevano immaginato.

Appena erano tornati all'accampamento, il viso degli altri nani era stato sufficiente a dire loro tutto quello che avrebbero dovuto sapere. Neve non avrebbe mai dimenticatola loro espressione annientata. Era il genere di emozione che trovi sul viso di chi è stato distrutto oltre ogni possibilità di guarigione.

Perché? Avevano il Piffero Magico. Tutto sarebbe andato bene adesso...perché i suoi fratelli nani la guardavano con la morte dentro agli occhi?

Qualcosa era andato per il verso sbagliato durante la loro assenza. Terribilmente, irreparabilmente sbagliato.

David le si fece incontro, la abbracciò per un momento. Poi, rivolse lo sguardo su Brontolo. Non trovò il coraggio di iniziare a parlare.

«Che è successo?» disse il nano. La sua voce era secca, ma aveva dentro una nota già dolente. Come se avesse saputo da subito che ciò che di terribile era accaduto doveva riguardarlo.

Neve cercò risposte sul viso di David, ma non ne trovò alcuna. Il principe poggiò la mano sulla spalla dell'amico.

«Mi dispiace. E' stato un attacco a sorpresa...siamo arrivati tardi.»

Biancaneve voltò la testa di scatto, e contò i suoi fratelli, con il respiro corto. Eolo. Pisolo. Dotto. Cucciolo. Gongolo. Mammolo...

...e Brontolo, sì, Brontolo era con lei. Gli strinse il braccio per assicurarsi che fosse reale. C'erano tutti, all'appello.

Poi, vide che Cucciolo stringeva forte tra le mani un berretto non suo. E sentì la voce spezzata del suo compagno di avventura mormorare:

«Bossy...?»

«E tutti gli altri», disse Dotto. Le lenti degli occhiali erano appannate.

Mammolo fece un passo in avanti, come a cercare di avvicinarsi al suo scontroso fratello prima di dire ad alta voce ciò che aveva già capito. «Le miniere.»

Non riuscì a proseguire. Allora, con la disperazione a tirargli le labbra di solito arricciate in un sorriso, Gongolo aggiunse: «Sono crollate. E' tutto distrutto...le picche. Le uova. Tutto.»

Eolo trattenne uno starnuto, e per lo sforzo due grossi lacrimoni gli corsero sulle guance. Anche gli occhi di Pisolo, notò Neve, non erano arrossati dal sonno per una volta, ma dal pianto.

«No.»

Il rifiuto di Brontolo fu sommesso, all'inizio. Quasi un ringhio di avvertimento.

«Siamo gli ultimi, fratello mio» sussurrò Dotto. «Gli ultimi nani rimasti.»

«No!» Aveva il volto arrossato sotto la barba scura, le iridi azzurre erano dilatate per la frustrazione e lo sconcerto. Neve cercò di prenderlo per le spalle. Lui si scrollò bruscamente di dosso le sue mani e il suo tentativo di conforto. Afferrò la picca e se ne andò a grandi falcate.

«Brontolo! Dove stai andando?»

Gli corse dietro. Lo costrinse a voltarsi. Incontrò il suo sguardo palpitante.

«Alle miniere.»

«Perché?»

«Qualcosa deve essersi salvato. Qualcuno. Almeno un uovo. Almeno...» Lui inalò una lunga sorsata d'aria, prima che la rabbia tornasse ad animarlo. Rabbia e dignità...erano questi gli unici sentimenti a tenerlo in piedi. Se le avessero chiesto di descrivere Brontolo, quelle sarebbero state le prime parole a venirle alla mente.

Per questo, decise di assecondare la sua rabbia, e sostenere la sua dignità. Come lui aveva sostenuto lei, sul pelo dell'acqua, per una notte intera.

«D'accordo, andiamo. Insieme, però.»

Un lampo attraversò lo sguardo di lui in quel momento. Un grazie che non raggiunse le labbra, perché sapeva di essere stato percepito comunque.

«Neve» la voce di David la colse alle spalle. Si chinò sull'orecchio di lei. «Non c'è più niente da salvare, laggiù.»

Lei gli rivolse soltanto uno sguardo, e strinse le labbra. Sì, probabilmente era proprio così. Ma voleva essere accanto a Brontolo quando l'avesse realizzato anche lui.

*

Sta andando tutto meglio del previsto. Quando mi sono seduta sul seggio, di fronte al consiglio straordinario convocato per questo pomeriggio, le ginocchia mi tremavano. Poi David mi ha preso la mano, mi ha guardata per rassicurarmi. Gli ho sorriso, e insieme abbiamo dato la notizia ai nostri più fidati consiglieri e amici stretti: il matrimonio è annullato, il regno verrà spartito.

Certo, ci sono state domande. Molte domande. Qualcuno, come Granny, ci ha messo un po' a digerire la notizia. I miei fratelli nani sono rimasti allibiti, Geppetto sembrava timoroso di chiedere troppo e Lancillotto non aveva di certo un'aria approvante in viso...ma quando il Grillo Parlante mi è saltato sul ginocchio e mi ha guardato, con quei suoi piccoli occhi neri come la notte, mi sono sentita serena. In pace con la coscienza, è il caso di dirlo.

«Siete certi che questa sia la soluzione migliore per tutti?»

Inspiro, e faccio per rispondere. Ma David mi brucia sul tempo.

«Alla luce dei fatti, sì. Ne abbiamo discusso molto.»

La piccola testa verde si volta verso il mio ex-promesso. «E questo vi rende felici?»

«Non ora, forse» Sono io a dirlo, mentre osservo David. Sono incapace di non provare un'affettuosa preoccupazione per lui. «Ma con un po' di tempo...sì, ci renderà felici. Entrambi.»

David serra la mascella; tenta di sorridere, ma è una smorfia tirata. I nostri sguardi si slegano, come le nostre vite che per tanto tempo si sono strette una all'altra. Stiamo cominciando a lasciarci andare, ognuno per la propria strada. E' una strana sensazione.

Dare l'annuncio al popolo è ancora più complicato. Ci sono clamori in piazza. Promettiamo che andrà tutto bene, che il loro benessere per noi viene prima di tutto. Lancillotto ricorda loro che li abbiamo liberati dalla tirannia della Regina Cattiva, e sembrano riscuotersi. Lo stupore lascia il posto al consenso. Alla fine, ci dimostrano il loro sostegno e il loro amore: qualcuno grida Viva Re David!, qualcun altro Viva la Regina Biancaneve!

I miei occhi corrono sulla folla, cercano un volto che non riescono a trovare. Mi aspettavo di vederlo durante il consiglio, ma non si è presentato. L'ho fatto cercare dai servi: non c'è traccia di lui in tutto il castello. Ma almeno all'adunata per l'annuncio, almeno a quella...speravo fosse presente. Forse c'è, e semplicemente non lo vedo. Forse...

Alzo lo sguardo su Red. L'esposizione pubblica è finita: sono seduta nelle mie stanze, l'acconciatura sfatta, l'abito sgualcito. Lei sta cercando Brontolo, per me. Sa che non avrò pace fino a che non parlerò con lui.

«Niente da fare?»

Si umetta le labbra rosse. «Mi dispiace, Neve. Gli altri nani non lo vedono da questa mattina...» fa una breve pausa, e viene ad accarezzarmi i capelli. «Forse si sta soltanto nascondendo. Sai com'è, quel permalosone. Quando gli sarà passata, tornerà e parlerete.»

No, non è così. Se n'è andato. Io ne sono certa. E' andato via...dove non potrò trovarlo, dove non vuole che io lo raggiunga. Come posso inseguirlo, se non so quale direzione ha preso? Come posso trovarlo, se non ho idea di dove potrebbe...

Ma certo.

Mi alzo in piedi, di scatto. C'è solo un luogo dove un nano andrebbe, quando si sente sperduto e triste.

Mi alzo in piedi, di scatto.

«...Neve?»

«Devo cambiarmi. No, non ne ho il tempo, questo vestito andrà bene.» Supero Red e do una voce a Joanna, fuori dalla porta della mia stanza. Che faccia preparare il mio cavallo, devo andare, devo farlo subito.

La mano gentile di Red si posa sul mio braccio. «Neve.»

La guardo, sbatto le palpebre, la lascio entrare nei miei pensieri per un momento. «E' alle miniere. Non c'è altro posto dove possa essere andato.»

«Ne sei certa?»

«Come del mio nome.»

So che lo troverò lì. E se non sarà così...allora rinuncerò a lui, perché vorrà dire che non l'ho mai capito, e che non merito questa seconda opportunità.

Red sorride, piena di comprensione. Mi bacia la guancia. «Buona fortuna, amica mia. Vai a riprendere il tuo nano azzurro e riportalo qui.»

Sorrido a mia volta, e per un momento l'ansia si dissipa. Nano azzurro? E' un soprannome così sbagliato per Brontolo che non so nemmeno da dove cominciare a spiegare perché.

Non importa.

Importa solo che tra poco lo vedrò. Lo so, lo sento. E se non vorrà ascoltarmi lo supplicherò, lo minaccerò, lo legherò a un albero. Fino a che non avrà capito che non ho mai amato nessuno, e non potrò mai più amare, quanto amo lui.

*

David aveva avuto ragione: da salvare, non c'era proprio nulla. I cunicoli erano crollati, distruggendo, uccidendo. Avevano sepolto i loro fratelli all'imbocco della miniera, estratto ogni corpo, ogni scheggia di piccone. Ma i gusci distrutti delle uova, quelli ancora costellavano il terreno. Brontolo si era piagato le mani a forza di scavare, cercando di aprire cunicoli nelle gallerie bloccate con la speranza di trovarvi ancora qualcuno, qualcosa. Si era arreso solo quando aveva rotto il terzo piccone; allora, mentre Dotto gli metteva in mano l'ultimo esemplare salvato dalle macerie e le lettere che componevano il suo nome si incidevano nel legno, il cipiglio dell'inossidabile nano era crollato. Non aveva pianto. Non aveva nemmeno sospirato. Neve, che lo aveva aiutato a scavare fino a quel momento, vide una maschera neutra calare sul suo viso. Un'espressione vuota, che la spaventò.

Gli altri nani lo portarono fuori di lì. Piangevano anche per lui; Brontolo non versò una lacrima.

Tennero una cerimonia, tutti i ribelli, in onore di quei martiri della guerra contro Regina. I sette nani cantarono, e Biancaneve sentì il cuore spezzarsi sulle note più gravi della voce di Brontolo. Tutto il dolore che non usciva dai suoi occhi era lì, e vibrava profondo, esigente, devastante. La principessa se ne sentiva atterrita, come se avesse ricevuto una possente botta al petto e ora faticasse a ricominciare a respirare.

Ora si infurierà, pensava. Ora reagirà con rabbia, e dignità, e forza. E' stato lui a trascinarmi in avanti quando credevo di non farcela. E' lui il mio sprono, il mio esempio. Si rialzerà anche questa volta.

Brontolo, però, non si rialzò. Rimase in quello stato di catatonico abbandono, troppo prostrato per reagire. Neve lo abbracciò: restò freddo e immobile nella sua stretta. Gli disse che avrebbero vendicato i suoi fratelli: lui replicò che non sarebbe servito a nulla, la sua gente era morta per sempre. Gli disse, con le lacrime agli occhi, che aveva ancora lei...lei, e tutti loro. Brontolo chiuse le palpebre, le riaprì. Nemmeno l'ombra di un sorriso passò sul suo volto, niente che le dicesse che, dopo tutto, sapeva di non essere solo. La scostò delicatamente, e se ne andò a cercare un angolo di solitudine. Per pensare, diceva. Per soffrire lontano da tutti gli altri, significava.

Biancaneve era furiosa – non con lui, ma con se stessa. Perché non riusciva a trovare la strada per mettere pace nella sua anima. Non riusciva a stargli vicino, e più ricordava la notte alla sorgente più sentiva il dolore pungerle il petto e far scivolare via il cuore goccia a goccia. Non dormiva, perché sapeva che lui non stava dormendo. Mangiava a malapena, tormentandosi la mente per pensare a come restituire al suo amico la scintilla che gli permettesse di reagire a quella tragedia.

David era preoccupato per lei: restarono svegli notti intere a parlare. Alla fine, riuscì a farle ammettere l'origine del problema. Suggerì delicatamente una soluzione: Brontolo aveva bisogno di una speranza.

Già...una speranza. Ma come poteva Neve dargli qualcosa del genere, quando tutto il suo popolo era stato massacrato?

Si isolò in una radura, e solo quando fu certa che nessuno l'avesse seguita estrasse dalla fusciacca il Piffero Magico. Lo guardò intensamente: aveva perso lucentezza, sembrava soltanto un tubo di latta di discutibile fattura. Chissà quale suono avrebbe prodotto. Chissà se quel magico fiato avrebbe potuto cambiare le cose.

Non farlo!

L'avvertimento raggiunse la mente, e non le orecchie. Tuttavia, il modo in cui quelle parole le si erano messe tra i pensieri le ricordò qualcosa. Un suono delicato, e inumano.

Si voltò, per trovarsi di fronte la figura evanescente di Bambi. Il cerbiatto stolzò le orecchie: la guardava con aria allarmata, i suoi occhi neri erano grandi e dilatati.

Devi scegliere con saggezza il momento in cui suonarlo. Avrai una sola melodia a disposizione, e poi il Piffero perderà il suo potere per i prossimi cento anni.

Biancaneve guardò il cerbiatto, poi il manufatto nelle proprie mani. Accarezzò i buchi con la punta del polpastrello.

«Rispondi a una sola domanda. Il Piffero può fare qualcosa per riportare in vita i nani?»

Il cerbiatto la guardò come se non avesse capito. Cosa significa? Niente cessa mai di vivere. Siamo tutti parte di un ciclo.

«Quello che intendo» proseguì la principessa, animata da una nuova risoluzione «è se può riportare indietro il tempo. Impedire che avvenga la strage alle miniere. Almeno salvare qualche uovo...»

Quello che è fatto non può essere disfatto. E' una legge della natura.

Biancaneve deglutì a vuoto. Sentiva le palpebre bruciare. «Ti prego. Io devo dargli una speranza. Una sola, piccola speranza...non posso vederlo così. Fa troppo male!»

Il cerbiatto la fissò per un lungo momento, i suoi pensieri rimasero fermi. Quindi, si avvicinò sulle gambe sottili. Sollevò il muso il più possibile, come se volesse essere certo di aver scrutato il suo volto fino in fondo.

Niente cessa mai di vivere, ripeté, e ciò che non ha ancora iniziato il suo ciclo può tornare indietro.

«Le uova? Stai dicendo che posso portare indietro le uova?» Sì. Questo non avrebbe cancellato tutto il suo lutto, ma gli avrebbe dato la forza di ricominciare a sperare. Se ci fossero state uova di nuovi nani di cui prendersi cura, Brontolo sarebbe andato avanti.

Ma ti costerà tutto il potere del Piffero, e buona parte delle tue energie, la avvisò Bambi, con una certa severità.

«Lo farò.»

Pensaci bene. Hai affrontato il mondo onirico e i demoni dentro te stessa per avere una possibilità nella tua ribellione. Perché vuoi sprecarla così?

Biancaneve lo guardò con orgoglio. «Non sarei mai sopravvissuta alle fiamme se non fosse stato per Brontolo. Nessuna ribellione ha senso, se lui non ne fa parte.» E si sorprese a pensare: Nessuna vittoria ha senso, se non posso dividerla con lui. Ma ricacciò quell'ultima emozione dentro di sé, mentre il cerbiatto annuiva.

D'accordo. Bambi fece un passo indietro. Suona, Biancaneve, figlia di Leopold ed Eva. Il tuo cuore ha scelto, e il Piffero ti esaudirà.

Biancaneve portò lo strumento alle labbra, suonò. E pianse, quando quella musica dolcissima la avvolse. Non per rimpianto e nemmeno per tristezza, ma per un genere di commozione a cui non seppe dare un nome.

Brontolo aveva una speranza, adesso. Tutto sarebbe andato bene.

*

Osservo e resto senza parole. Posso sentire i pensieri di Neve, mi attraversano mentre guardo la sua immagine nello specchio d'acqua.

Sta piangendo. Di gioia? No...sta piangendo perché...il suo cuore ha capito prima della mente. Ha capito che prova qualcosa di speciale. Per me.

Devo schiarirmi la voce.

«Non è possibile...» guardo la capretta sbrilluc...no, Bambi. «Non può essere andata così. Ricordo che ha suonato il Piffero Magico prima della battaglia finale, per rendere invincibili le nostre armi.»

Gli occhi del cerbiatto sono calmi come l'universo. E lo sono diventate, ma non a causa della magia. E' stato solo grazie alla vostra fiducia in lei.

Mi ci vuole un po' per assimilare. Mi gratto la barba, ma in realtà sto massaggiando i miei pensieri e tentando di fermare il battito impazzito del cuore.

Quali altre prove vuoi, nano? Lei ti ama. Ti ha messo prima della sua stessa causa, prima di ciò che ha sempre desiderato, prima del suo senso di giustizia. Per te, lei ha...

«Dov'è, adesso?»

Bambi inclina il capo. Sembra sorpreso di non dover spendere altre parole per convincermi.

Sulla strada per le miniere, dice con la mente, è convinta che ti troverà lì.

E ha ragione. Mi ci troverà, perché adesso mi ci fionderò. Bambi ha detto che non si è sposata. Sta venendo a cercarmi. Biancaneve sta venendo a cercarmi...e io devo farmi trovare. Voglio farmi trovare. Devo andare laggiù.

Mi sono già incamminato, dimenticandomi dell'essere soprannaturale che mi sta accanto. Sento la sua risata argentina nella mente, e uno strano tintinnio mi convince a guardarmi i piedi. Figlio di un...mentre cammino, sotto le suole mi stanno nascendo viticci, germogli e fiori.

Non c'è di che, Brontolo, sento Bambi sorridere. Mi volto, e non c'è più che una nebbia biancastra dietro di me. Si sta già diradando nell'aria, insieme ai suoi dannatissimi fiori.

Ma il mio proposito non è altrettanto evanescente. Devo arrivare alle miniere prima di Neve. E ci arriverò.

 

Corro. Mi sembra una corsa infinita. Le mie gambe non sono fatte per questo sforzo: sono tozze, corte, sgraziate. Ma non importa, oggi. Devo superare i miei limiti, oggi, se voglio andare incontro a lei. Devo dimenticare cosa posso e non posso fare, e, semplicemente...fare. Correre. Sperare. Amarla. Tutte cose che fino a ieri credevo impossibili. Ma oggi ho scoperto che le voglio troppo forte. E volere è già il primo passo per agire, no?

Non so cosa le dirò quando la vedrò, sono troppo impegnato a tenere insieme i polmoni per pensare a qualcosa di coerente. Dicono che le parole giuste arrivino quando anche il momento è giusto. Mi affido all'incoscienza, per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo. E quando arrivo all'imbocco delle miniere, dove nuovi nani sono al lavoro per estrarre la polvere fatata – nani che sono nati soltanto grazie a lei, grazie al sacrificio che ha fatto per me – mi piego a metà, le mani sulle ginocchia, strizzo gli occhi e ansimo per recuperare fiato.

E' allora che sento il rumore degli zoccoli del cavallo, il nitrito. Giusto in tempo.  
Mi asciugo il sudore dalla fronte, e alzo lo sguardo.

Sì. E' Lei.

Le chiome sciolte e scompigliate nel vento. L'abito elegante, bianco – da cerimonia, già...ma non quello di piume che mi ha mostrato ieri, non l'abito da sposa – che drappeggia scompostamente la sella da uomo. Sorrido. Non si è nemmeno cambiata, quella sciocca. E' corsa dove credeva che fossi, e il minimo che io potessi fare era farmi trovare a questo inconsapevole appuntamento. La sensazione di aver inghiottito e risputato il cuore per un centinaio di volte è valsa la pena, per questa visione.

Neve scende da cavallo, e mi guarda. Gli occhi verdi sono dilatati, palpitanti. Come le foglie bagnate di pioggia.

«Sapevo che ti avrei trovato qui.»

Rido, ma solo dentro di me. Non deve sapere che non ero affatto qui, e che se non fosse stato per Bambi non ci saremmo trovati.

C'è silenzio, per un momento. Nessuno dei due muove un passo.

«Perché hai annullato il matrimonio, Neve?»

Maledizione. Se trovo quello che ha detto quella roba delle parole giusto al momento giusto gli torco il collo.

Lei sembra sorpresa. «Come sai del matrimonio?»

«Rispondimi.» Serro le labbra, e Biancaneve mi guarda dritto negli occhi.

«Lo sai, il perché.»

«Per il bacio di ieri sera?»

«Perché sei così maledettamente testardo? Non è il bacio, il problema!»

«Allora qual è?»

«Il problema è che ti amo, razza di idiota. Ora tu mi dirai che non mi credi, e io finirò per impazzire, ma non importa, perché ne andasse della mia vita riuscirò a convincerti che...»

«Ti amo anch'io.»

Neve si ferma. Batte le palpebre, e mi guarda fisso. «Cosa?»

«Mi hai sentito. Ti amo anch'io.»

«Oh.»

«Già.» Devo deglutire. «Che facciamo adesso?»

Lei ride piano. Si ferma. Sorride. Sembra un po' emozionata e un po' nervosa, ed io pagherei perché ora prendesse le redini della situazione. Invece, la mia forte Biancaneve sembra persa quanto lo sono io.

«Non lo so», ammette.

E' così...strano. Quello che ci siamo detti, quello che significa. E' così...giusto. Eppure fatico a muovermi verso di lei, perché lo so, con questo passo varcherò un confine che non potrà mai più essere rimesso in piedi. Ora è ancora tutto teoricamente possibile, siamo qualsiasi cosa, non siamo ancora niente. Amici, già...come è stato per tanto tempo. Nel momento in cui decideremo di diventare di più, non potremo tornare indietro.

Ma mi sforzo. Combatto la mia paura. Perché lei ne vale la pena.

Copro la nostra distanza. La mia mano prende la sua, la stringe. Mi porto quelle dita candide sul cuore. Non ce la faccio a guardarla, adesso.

«Tu...sei una regina, Neve. E non si è mai sentito di un re nano.» La mia maledetta voce suona come un lamento.

«C'è una prima volta per tutto.»

«Non sono sicuro di essere pronto.»

«Abbiamo tutto il tempo del mondo.» Lei mi alza il viso con la mano libera. Mi rivolge quel genere di sorriso che scioglierebbe una roccia. «Dopo questo scandalo pubblico credo che ci toccherà un lungo corteggiamento. Avremo tempo per abituarci all'idea. E potremo fare quello che vorremo...sognare, se ci andrà. O brontolare tutto il giorno, come preferisci tu.» Scioglie le dita dalla mia stretta, e mi ruba il cappello. Se lo rigira tra le mani per un momento, guardandolo con affetto. Poi se lo calca in testa, e la sua spettinata acconciatura crolla del tutto mentre lei ride.

Un sorriso scemo mi allarga le labbra. E' meravigliosa. Con il mio brutto cappello addosso, quel vecchio pezzo di cuoio che stride così tanto con il suo abito chiaro, non sembra più irraggiungibile.

D'improvviso è vicina.

D'improvviso, Neve è mia.

Prendo il suo viso tra le mani e la bacio. Senza pensare. Solo con la voglia di avere ancora le sue labbra. L'ultima ombra di paura svanisce quando il suo respiro incontra il mio.

Neve è sorpresa, per un istante. Poi risponde al bacio. Con fierezza. Con passione. Stringe forte lo scollo della mia giubba, e il suo corpo flessuoso si affida a me, che sono una vecchia, solida roccia.

Siamo la terra e l'acqua. Siamo diversi e inscindibili, e in questo momento so che potrei tenerla stretta per sempre. Per proteggerla da ogni male. Per proteggere me stesso. Adesso che è tra le mie braccia, mi sento forte come non lo sono mai stato.

E finalmente lo capisco. L'amore non completa, perché anche da soli non ci manca proprio niente. L'amore aggiunge. I nostri colori non si fondono in un bianco indistinto, no. Neve ed io, con tutte le nostre macchie, facciamo un arcobaleno.

Quando si divide dalle mie labbra, mi guarda, ride piano. I suoi pollici mi sfiorano il mento. Mi bacia ancora.

«Credevo di averti perso, razza di stupido.»

«E io credevo di aver perso te.» Le stringo i fianchi in un gesto possessivo. Non la lascerò più andare.

«Non puoi perdermi.»

«Mi troverai sempre?» Non so perché lo dico. Mi è sfuggito dalle labbra, me ne pento quasi subito. Ma lei inclina un po' il capo e mi disarma. Come ogni volta.

«Non ci sarà bisogno di trovarti. Ti sarò sempre accanto.»

Poi scioglie il nostro abbraccio. La sua mano è intrecciata alla mia. Mi trascina in avanti, su una nuova strada. La nostra.

«Andiamo» dice.

Mi sento perso come un bambino. «Dove mi stai portando?»

Neve mi guarda, e sorride. Dolcemente. Con amore.

«A casa.»1

*

Bambi osserva in lontananza, certo che la coppia non l'abbia visto. Sospira. Che razza di sciocchi! Non può fare a meno di sorridere – come sorriderebbe un cerbiatto. Si meritano davvero l'un l'altra, saranno felici.

Ma qualcun altro non lo sarà, e per quanto si sforzi Bambi non riesce a capire.

Perché l'hai fatto, Nova?

Il frullare d'ali rosate si materializza accanto a lui. E' sempre una bella sensazione, avere una fata accanto. Sono luminose, calde, e sanno di fiori. Hanno in sé un'energia vitale che nutre gli esseri come Bambi di nuove forze.

Lei sta guardando la coppia che si allontana a cavallo. Nei suoi grandi occhi scuri c'è tristezza, ma anche una scintilla di gioia. Bambi riconosce quell'emozione umana così strana: malinconia.

«Perché volevo che lui avesse una seconda occasione», risponde lei, in un sussurro.

E' stata Nova, ad assistere al dialogo notturno di Biancaneve e Brontolo. Sempre lei, a supplicare Bambi di andare a fermare quel testone orgoglioso. Le ha chiesto perché non potesse farlo lei, di persona. La fata ha risposto che il nano non l'avrebbe ascoltata...ma ora Bambi sospetta che non le reggesse il cuore. Non gli ha detto nulla del loro passato insieme, ma, quale futuro Grande Principe della Foresta, il cerbiatto può leggere le sue emozioni senza alcuno sforzo.

E tu...?

La fata scuote il capo, con un tintinnio di campanelli.

«Ed io...l'ho amato, molto tempo fa. Quando era un altro, quando ero un'altra. Quello che provavamo era un sentimento puro...senza macchia. Ed è così che voglio ricordarlo.» Sorride, e asciuga una lacrima con un gesto aggraziato della mano.

Insieme a quella gioia e a quel dolore, Bambi avverte la consapevolezza della fata. Sognolo, il nano ingenuo e sognatore che ha amato, non esiste più: ne conserverà il ricordo per sempre, come il tesoro più prezioso. E invece a Brontolo, quel nano scontroso e rude che oggi inizia una nuova vita, Nova augura con tutto il suo piccolo cuore di fata di vivere fino in fondo la sua nuova storia, e di essere felice, come soltanto quello splendido amore imperfetto può renderlo, con le sue macchie color arcobaleno.

 

 

Senza Macchia – Fine.

 

1«Come on.» «Where are you taking me?» «Home.»  
Questo dialogo bellissimo, che nella serie avveniva a parti invertite rispetto alla mia fanfic, è stato il motore propulsore che mi ha spinto a iniziare Senza Macchia e a shippare la Snowy come se non ci fosse domani :)

 

NdBlackfool:

Ed eccoci qui, alla fine di quest'avventura! Caspita, non credevo che ci avrei messo così tanto quando l'ho iniziata, ma sono stati mesi molto intensi e pieni di cambiamenti, e l'ispirazione è stata altalenante. In ogni caso ce l'ho fatta, è conclusa <3 Non sapete la mia gioia all'idea di aver dato un senso compiuto alla Snowy, finalmente. Devo dire che questa what-if mi ha ispirato tutta una serie di storie parallele, e che potrebbe essere solo la prima di una serie. Immaginate: Emma, figlia di Snow e Grumpy, nata grazie a un patto magico che si ripercuoterà sul padre. E un Charming dal cuore spezzato che trova conforto tra le braccia di Red...   
Sperando di avervi incuriosito per queste prossime future storie, vi ringrazio di aver letto fino a qui. Un abbraccio.

 

BlackFool


End file.
